


Hearts' Awakening

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, David and Stevie are Always BFFs, Fluff, M/M, Patrick’s a Musician, Twyla’s an Artist, alternate first meeting, hot. hot sex., lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: David’s living in New York, and trying to make something of himself without having to rely on his parents. He’s working as a part time party planner, and full time as an assistant at an art gallery. Stevie, who’s a manager at his favorite catering company, has become his best friend, and she works almost every event he plans.Patrick Brewer is a well known singer/songwriter – locally at least. His career is taking off. He wants to do something different. He is thriving professionally, but struggling in his personal life – feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, but doesn’t know why. He feels like the music will help him find himself, so he’s looking high and low for an awakening.





	1. Benny's Lounge

**Patrick**

It was getting harder to pretend he felt okay. Patrick was upset—sad even. This had been going on for far too long. 

Halfway through his first set, he looked out to the crowd. He saw romance, lust and love unfolding in front of him. People losing themselves in the moment, surrendering themselves to his music. Hearts full and happy, excited and hopeful. New beginnings, eager hearts, and reckless desire.

He wondered why those feelings felt so out of reach for him... why these nights never ended up that way for him.

He wanted to find love... or even just a little romance. He wanted to feel happy. But he felt empty. His songs filled the ears and the hearts of everyone in the bar. It was like an aphrodisiac. Yet here he was. Alone. The sad thing was that he knew he could have had any girl in that place – but it didn’t matter. He didn’t want it. He just didn’t know why.

***

**David**

After a long night and an exhausting bridezilla, David and Stevie bailed on the last half hour of the god awful wedding David had planned, and they rushed over to Benny’s Lounge. _Patrick Brewer_ was playing, and they were only charging $20 a head. It was one of those pop up shows Patrick did that he’d announce about an hour before it started. It meant if you were lucky enough to find out in time, you could actually get in. It was never too crowded, and Patrick Brewer’s music was amazing. He was the ONLY artist who did this. It was pretty awesome. People would go crazy on Insta posting that they were one of the lucky ones to get in.

When they arrived, the guy at admissions told them there were only six tickets left. They had made it just in time. First stop – the bar – for four polar bear shots.

Music was floating over them – the sound quality in this place was perfect. David could feel it in his insides, yet it wasn’t too loud. He was starting to swoon for Patrick Brewer’s sweet butter voice, and he hadn’t even glanced at the stage yet.

Stevie had to run to the bathroom, and he looked for a table. The only one was pretty close to the stage. That meant they wouldn’t really get to talk because they were near the speakers, but it was worth it – what the hell did they actually have to talk about, really? All he wanted to do was stare at this handsome piece of ass anyway.

He grabbed the table, taking the seat with a clear line to Patrick Brewer. Perfect. He downed one of the shots, and sat back with an exaggerated sigh. What a long fucking night. He hated party planning for people with no taste. He couldn’t imagine marrying that crazy bride. God help that guy who was stuck with her ‘til death, or divorce… whichever came first. He took another shot... and another.

Stevie sat down and gave him a look. “Weren’t there _four_ shots here that _I paid for_ when I left for the bathroom?”

“What? I left you one! Well, don’t take so long next time!“

“Okay, credit card? I’ll get more drinks, but you’re obviously paying this time, you polar bear obsessed slut.”

“Ugh fine.” David handed her his card.

As Stevie headed to the bar, David set his gaze on the stage. He stared directly at the handsome guy strumming his guitar and singing straight into David’s soul.

He usually didn’t like this kind of music, but Patrick Brewer did the occasional cover of David's favorite power divas at his shows, Mariah Carey’s "Honey" being his latest. He literally did not think he could love that song more, until he heard Patrick Brewer’s butter voiced rendition. It was ridiculously romantic, and so fucking hot.

He hoped he'd do one tonight.

***

**Patrick**

Patrick was in between sets, sitting off to the side alternating whiskey and water. The whiskey for self-medication, and the water for much needed hydration.

He looked out at the audience, at the tables and the bar. He always did this in between sets... looking for something, for someone to draw his interest. No one ever did.

He looked at the couples, at the groups of girls – because there were always groups of girls there dying to talk to him, longing to dance with him, and for some reason, it never appealed to him the way it should.

His eyes landed on a dark haired girl carrying a handful of shots and two beers as she settled at her table. She was sitting with a guy, which, okay, _no surprise_. She was gorgeous and carried herself with a certain kind of confidence. She was different. Patrick wondered if he could be attracted to her. She was really sexy, but still… it just wasn’t enough somehow.

He rolled his eyes at himself. What was wrong with him? He looked at the guy. Tall, dark and … so handsome. He couldn’t compete with that anyway, even if he wanted to. Maybe he needed to be more like that guy. Maybe if he was, he’d be able to picture himself with her – or with any of the girls here. Maybe he was the problem. Maybe he didn’t feel attractive enough to fit with her.

He sighed, and downed the rest of his whiskey. It was time to go back on, and he made his way back to the stage.

“Okay - so you might recognize this one. My take on a classic love song.” Mr. tall, dark and handsome looked up when he started strumming his guitar again, like this is what the man had been waiting for. Patrick took notice.

Patrick was fixated on this man as he started to play. He had to shake himself out of his gaze, so he could focus on the words.

_If tomorrow is judgment day _  
_And I'm standing on the front line _  
_And the Lord asks me what I did with my life _  
_I will say I spent it with you _

Something registered with the man, and Patrick realized he was staring right into his eyes as he played. He saw his adorable, crooked smile looking back at him, and it gave him a strange kind of thrill.

_If I wake up in World War III _  
_I see destruction and poverty _  
_And I feel like I want to go home _  
_It's okay if you're coming with me_

Why couldn’t he take his eyes off this man? He felt like he was on fire.

_'Cause your love is my love _  
_And my love is your love _  
_It would take an eternity to break us _  
_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _  
_'Cause your love is my love _  
_And my love is your love _  
_It would take an eternity to break us _  
_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _  
_If I lose my fame and fortune (really don't matter) _  
_And I'm homeless on the street (on the street Lord) _  
_And I'm sleeping in Grand Central Station (okay) _  
_It's okay if you're sleeping with me _

When the song was over, he felt.. different. His heart was beating a little too fast. He felt drawn in. Like nothing he’s ever felt. _What. Was. Happening?_ They’d held eye contact through the whole song. Was he imagining that? He wasn’t sure. Whatever this was, he needed to find out.

**David**

“David, what the hell?” Stevie had been talking for the last minute and just realized David wasn’t listening. At. All.

“Sorry – I love me some Whitney. You lost me. What’s up?”

“You’re the worst. We need more shots. It’s your turn to go!”

David rolled his eyes and headed to the bar. Four more shots, a beer, and a red wine for himself (because beer was _incorrect_), he headed back to the table.

Patrick Brewer was back to playing his own music. It was good, but it was no Whitney.

At least now he could focus on his best friend. He had been caught up in some sort of electric trance during that last song. He swore Patrick Brewer was staring right into his soul as he sang it. He was probably imagining it, but he knew he’d be replaying it in bed tonight. 

***

**Patrick**

When the gig was over, Patrick headed to the bar. He knew people would want to talk to him, which he didn’t mind, as long as they could respect his personal space which wasn’t always the case. He braced himself for the worst.

His eyes were wandering around the bar. The handsome man wasn’t at the table anymore, and he really wanted to find him – not that he had any idea of what to say. He’d given up hope and squeezed in between two bar stools to order a drink.

Suddenly the soft black sweater he was leaning against turned around, and he realized it was... him. Not even a foot away from his face, and they made eye contact, and Patrick froze.

Patrick forced himself to speak. “Hi.” It came out almost breathless, which drew a half smile from the man.

“Hi. You were great tonight.”

“Oh, thanks. I love playing here. I like the small venues. They’re more…“ He stopped to think about how he wanted to finish that sentence. He might have paused too long, because he forgot what he was saying.

“... More intimate?” the man offered.

“Yeah” he laughed. “Something like that.”

“I loved your Whitney cover. So what’s next? Tina? Britney? Christina? Avril? You’ve been nailing all my favorites.”

“I’m not sure… I wish I could tell you actually. I take it week by week, depending on my mood. Sometimes they just speak to me. It’s a nice break from my own stuff.”

“Your stuff’s great. But I love your covers. You make the stuff I’ve listened to since I was a tween sound like… renewed hope... or something." He rolled his eyes at himself and waved his hand dramatically. "Don’t listen to me… that’s stupid. Anyway, great job tonight, you were... great,” he rambled, and turned to face his dark haired date.

Patrick finally got the bartender’s attention. “Uh, whiskey? Thanks.”

He placed his hand gently on the handsome man's back and leaned into his space. “Um, I don’t think it’s stupid. I feel the same actually. I guess that’s why I play them?" Shit. Maybe _that’s_ stupid.

The man turned back hesitantly like he wasn’t sure how respond. He looked at Patrick thoughtfully.

Patrick could feel his cheeks heating up. “Sorry – anyway, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off. Have a good night.” He looked down at his shoes, waiting for his drink, and avoiding any more humiliation.

“Wait – um, David. My name’s David.” He held out his hand.

“Patrick,” he smiled, just barely. Just enough.

"Hi, Patrick." David's smile grew as they shook hands, and their eyes lingered. Suddenly the dark haired girl was back from... wherever she'd snuck off to. Patrick didn't even realize she had left, but she seemed a lot drunker suddenly. Like falling over drunk.

"David, aren't you going to introduce me to your new _frieenndd_?" 

David hated Stevie so much right now. So, so much.


	2. Mood Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is planning the Gallery's next exhibit opening. He has the perfect idea to set the tone for the event.

**David**

David had been putting in a lot of hours at the gallery. They were getting ready to debut a gorgeous exhibit by up and coming artist, Twyla Sands. Brooke, the gallery owner, had let him take the lead on the opening night event. The exhibit was titled “Mood Lighting.” Every piece used an element of light to evoke an “undeniable emotion.” David had actually been brought to tears the first time the artist walked him through each piece. Some hitting him more than others, he felt a heavy range of emotions... loss, love, lust, gratitude, jealousy, regret, and pure bliss. It was almost too much. But it was breathtaking.

He’d been thinking music could help set the tone and enhance the experience at the opening. The exhibit was, above all else, romantic. There’d be a whirlwind of intense emotions each person would experience walking through the gallery, and each person would interpret each piece differently. As beautiful as that would be, he did want the overall tone to remain positive… he wanted the central theme to be _romanticism_.

His mind suddenly went elsewhere. It was just two weeks earlier that he’d met Patrick Brewer. They’d sat at the bar and talked until the bar closed, but they didn’t exchange numbers. When the bartender turned the lights up to signal closing time, Patrick had stood, looked at David for a second too long, thanked him for a great night, and then just sort of… left. David wanted to chase after him. He wanted to kiss him, for the millionth time that night. He wanted to ask to see him again. But he was stuck on that barstool.

Something about Patrick was so open and earnest. He felt like he’d never connected like that so soon after meeting someone – or _ever_. They’d talked about their childhoods, their hobbies, their jobs… where they’d hoped their careers would take them. They swapped funny stories, and even ragged on Stevie together every time she surfaced from the dance floor with her random… who apparently didn’t understand the concept of being a random and wouldn’t leave.

Stevie acted annoyed but David could tell she was totally into it.

They were sitting so close at the bar, knees touching knees, the occasional hand on each other’s thigh, or hands colliding on the bar top when they were lost in conversation. David’s skin was on fire with every touch. 

Patrick had seemed shy at first, but once they got talking, and drinking, it was like they'd known each other for years. The conversation was effortless.

David was just stuck on one thing. One very important thing. Was this romantic? Or was Patrick just the nicest guy he’s ever met?

After daydreaming about Patrick for a little too long, his mind went back to that Whitney cover. It wasn’t even in his top twenty Whitney favorites, but Patrick’s arrangement was truly amazing. He put a new level of _romanticism_ to that song, like he’d done with so many of his favorites. Huh…

“Maybe we should see if Patrick can play at the opening.” He realized suddenly that the gallery owner, Brooke, was standing next to him.

“What? Who’s that?” She was on her iPad reviewing David’s plans for the event. He’d been getting better at spreadsheets, but the look on her face told him he hadn’t mastered it yet.

“Oh, um, Patrick Brewer. He’s a singer. He plays acoustic guitar and he’s actually really talented. I think the tone would fit the exhibit.”

“Is he a friend of yours?”

“I saw him a few weeks ago live. He likes to do small, local venues so he’d probably be into it.”

“I like the idea of live music. Can I hear his stuff?”

“Let me see…” David pulled out his phone. He wanted to find one of his covers, but those weren’t as easy to come by because he only did them live. But he definitely wanted him to play some at the exhibit. He pulled up a few good tracks first, so Brooke could hear his buttery voice.

“He’s good. Let me know if you can track him down.”

_Fuck. He had to track him down_.

He was pretty active on Instagram… so he could start there. That’s where he posted his pop up gigs. 

_Hey Patrick – we met at Benny’s Lounge a few weeks ago. I’m planning an event at my Gallery and I’d love to have you perform. Let me know if you’re interested. David – 212-555-0724_

He reread his own message at least twenty times after he sent it. He was a combination of excited and anxious. What if he didn’t respond? What if he didn’t check his private messages every day? What if he didn’t remember him?

_It’d been two hours._ What if he thinks David is just trying to see him again? What if he was seeing someone? He should have said when the event was. He sent another message.

_In case you don’t remember me, we hung out at the bar after your show. The event is in three weeks, but we’re hoping to get everything finalized by next week. Hope to hear from you! _

_Another hour went by. _What if Patrick was avoiding him? What if he came on too strong that night they hung out? Patrick had left in kind of a nervous frenzy after all.

To be honest, David thought Patrick might have lost his nerve. He swore in that last moment, Patrick’s eyes were darting all over David. His eyes, then his chest, then his lips. It was like his eyes were burning through him. But as much as he thought that in the moment, it _was_ late and they’d both been drinking. A lot. 

Surely they were at least _friends_, though, right? He was overthinking this. He just wanted Patrick to perform at the gallery. He wasn’t asking him out. Deep breaths, David...

Just then, his phone pinged... It was a text. IT WAS A TEXT FROM PATRICK!

** Patrick:**  
_ Hey David, it’s Patrick. Great to hear from you...__That was a fun night. _

_I’d like to hear more about the event. Do you want to meet up?_

** David:  
** _Hi! Yes, it was a fun night. _

_Yes, let’s meet up. Are you free tonight? _

** Patrick:  
** _I’m free after 6:30. Name the place. _

** David:  
** _Delamato’s at 8? Can we eat? _

_Well, I know I can eat. Will you want to eat? _

_They have the best chicken parm. And molten lava cake. _

** Patrick:**  
_Yes, we can eat, David :-) _

_See you then._

David felt dizzy. This is _not_ a date. So why did he feel like he needed to go home, shower, and do his whole skin care routine all over again? Even if this _wasn’t_ a date – _which it wasn’t_ – he still wanted to look good. He had to represent the gallery.

_Fuck. He had it bad. _


	3. Business or Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick meet to talk about the opening event. David nails down the talent.

**Patrick**

It had been over two weeks now, and Patrick was stuck on David for the hundredth time.

What exactly was it about this man that made his heart beat fast? That night was the most fun he’d had since he moved to New York four years ago. Talking to David was easy. He was so full of life, and the way he punctuated his words and moved his body when he talked… it was passionate, and magnetic, and adorable. And that crooked smile. That smile had nearly killed him at least a dozen times.

He knew it was something worth exploring, but this was also _a lot_. He’d never looked at another man that way. He never really thought about men as attractive, or adorable, but he couldn’t deny that he _felt things_ for David. As scary as it might be to explore his own sexuality, he couldn’t leave this alone. He had to see him again.

Patrick knew he’d fucked up when he left that night. He’d wanted to hug him goodbye, or kiss him, or just touch him one last time. He wanted to ask for his number. He’d just felt so nervous, like he could literally die right there. What if David didn’t feel the same way? When David didn’t initiate anything, his nerves got the best of him and he just… left.

Once outside, he leaned against the building and covered his face with his hands. The electricity was still running through his veins but now it was overpowered with embarrassment and regret. He couldn’t believe he left without a way to find David again. He didn’t even get his last name. What if those gentle touches would be the last touches he had with David?

He just needed to see David again, whatever it took.

Patrick sat in his manager’s office, going over upcoming pop up shows and an idea he had for an open mic night. His manager was arguing with him that these types of shows weren’t profitable. Patrick didn’t care. He wanted to be _different_. He wanted his music to find its way into people, inspire other artists. He knew he was talented enough, and he could ride on his local fame for now, but he didn’t care about getting rich. He just wanted to play music. “Listen, Joe, I hear you. But my album is close to being ready. When that comes out I can do a bigger show. We can do a whole album release. Just let me keep doing this until that happens.”

His manager huffed, and got up to take a call. Patrick sat back in frustration and checked his phone. He was still getting Insta alerts from his show two weeks ago. Fans would send private messages that he rarely answered, but he still read each and every one. They told him what his music meant to them, and confirmed for him that the way he did things, the way he connected with his fans, was meaningful.

He was scrolling through and a new private message popped up from **Rose_Colored_Glasses** … He read the message, and… realization slowly came over him.

OH MY GOD. This can’t be real.

Is this David? This is David!

He started to sweat. He literally started to sweat through his shirt. His heart was beating outside his chest. He’d literally never been more excited about anything in his life. David wanted him to perform at his Gallery. Okay… its business related. But he can work with this. He gets to see him again. He gets to work with him. He gets to see David!

His manager came back in, and noticed Patrick’s mood had shifted. “You okay, man? I didn’t mean to get on you like that before. It’s just… we do need to start making some real money. You’re so talented. You have a huge following. The only thing holding you back is... well, you.”

Patrick realized he should tell him about this. “Yeah, yeah I know. It’s cool. I’m fine, honestly. But, uh, here’s some news. I’ve been asked to perform at an art opening? That could bring in some money, right?” He showed Joe the message. “What’s a reasonable amount to ask for? I don’t want to ask too much and have them walk.”

“This is great!” Patrick was relieved – he was happy to get Joe off his back. And he got to see David! “Get a little more info. The gallery, the exhibit, the length of the show. Make sure we know what they’re asking, and then we let them know your price. Do you want me to handle this part?”

“No, actually, I kind of know the guy who reached out so I’d rather do the first meeting on my own. But then I’ll bring you into it.”

“Okay, yeah, just keep me updated.”

Patrick saved David's number to his phone. David had sent another message before Patrick had a chance to write back. Patrick needed to process this a bit before he reacted. He was too raw. He grabbed a table at his favorite coffee shop. He sipped his hot tea and had to remind himself to breathe. He opened up his laptop and jotted down some lyrics that were bouncing around in his head. He looked up a few classic love songs he’d been thinking of covering next - one in particular that reminded him of David. Once he felt calm enough, he picked up his phone. _Here goes.._

**Patrick:**  
_ Hey David, it’s Patrick. Great to hear from you...That was a fun night._

** ** _I’d like to hear more about the event. Do you want to meet up?_

** David:** **  
** _Hi! Yes, it was a fun night._

** ** _Yes, let’s meet up. Are you free tonight?_

** Patrick:** **  
** _I’m free after 6:30. Name the place. _

** David: ** **  
** _Delamato’s at 8? Can we eat? _

** ** _Well, I know I can eat. Will you want to eat?_

** ** _They have the best chicken parm. And molten lava cake._

** Patrick:**  
_Yes, we can eat, David :-)_

** ** _See you then._

­How was he so cute over text? He had to remember this was a business meeting. Oh my god, he was meeting David at 8:00!! He had to go change!

**David**

David walked into Delamato’s at 8:10, so he assumed Patrick might be there already. He asked the hostess for his usual table, and his eyes darted around looking for Patrick.

There he was, wearing mid-range denim that framed his ass perfectly, and a blue collared shirt, tucked in. A different and better look than the worn out jeans and long sleeve t-shirt he wore at his show, but still very Patrick. This _did things_ for him. He stood with his back to David, with a messenger bag on his arm, and was talking to the bartender like they were old friends. Or maybe… was he flirting with her?

To be honest, David really thought Patrick was gay. Not from the way he looked, or the way he carried himself, or in any of the more stereotypical ways… It was the way Patrick had looked at _David_ that night, and the way his hand met his thigh more times than it needed to… when David shared something personal, or when he said something so funny Patrick had to brace himself from falling over in laughter. It was the way he looked him up and down, and the way he got nervous at the end of the night. He couldn’t be sure, he _wasn’t_ sure, but he really wanted to be right.

And now, here he was, probably getting the bartender’s number. Of course he was flirting with her. He was meeting David for _business_, not pleasure.

Disappointed, David shook it off and went to greet him. He placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick shot right around. There it was. That _look_.

David exhaled, so relieved to finally see that look again. Patrick’s eyes immediately softened, and a shy smile started to take over his face. “David… hi.” The breathless way he said that almost knocked David to the floor.

Patrick opened his arms and David stepped into them. They were hugging, and his arms were strong and solid. They fit perfectly together, and David could feel that electricity again. As quickly as it began, the hug was over. They both stepped back a little, overwhelmed by what they’d just felt in such an innocent embrace.

David led Patrick to his table. Patrick, eyes fixated on David. Patrick, who didn’t even turn back to say goodbye to the bartender. Maybe David had nothing to worry about, after all.

**Patrick**

Not knowing what came over him, Patrick hugged David like it was the easiest thing in the world. And David _hugged back_, and god did that feel… right. What a rush. His skin was tingling and his cheeks were warm. He felt more excitement from that five second hug than he’d ever felt with any woman. And he was okay with that. In fact, he couldn’t be happier about that.

Things were starting to make sense. Epiphanies were becoming a daily thing for him. Two weeks ago, he began to explore a new side of himself he didn’t even know existed, and ever since, things just kept _clicking_.

They sat at their table, and David looked at the wine menu. “Do you like red? Or do you want whiskey? I don’t recommend pairing _beer_ with any meal here. But I’ll try to refrain from judgment if you insist on drinking beer.” He opened the dinner menu and went right to the desserts. “Oh, and we’re in luck. They still have the Molten Lava cake, so we already know this night is going to end well.”

With that, Patrick’s eyes shot up at David. He couldn’t find his voice. _Breathe, Patrick._

“I do like red, actually. Pick whichever one you like. We can get a bottle?”

“Perfect.” David was looking at the dinner menu now, but all Patrick could do was look at David. Was this a date? Did _David_ think this was a date? Do you talk about the night _ending well_ when you’re not on a date?

They ordered their wine, and David ordered an appetizer for the table. Patrick happily let him choose. He seemed to be very passionate about food, and Patrick would eat nails if it meant sitting across from David in dim lighting.

“So tell me about the gallery… and the exhibit. I really don’t know much about art, so you may have to bring it down a level for me.”

David smiled at that, like Patrick had just paid him a compliment.

“Right, of course.” He cleared his throat. “Serendipity – that’s the name of the Gallery. It’s run by Brooke Elizabeth. She’s brilliant. I’ve been working under her for about a year now, and she’s given me the lead on the next exhibit installation, and its opening event.”

David looked so excited. He was so passionate when he talked about the gallery. Patrick remembered that from their first night. He’d stared at him the whole time, hanging on every word.

“So, the exhibit itself is by Twyla Sands,” David continued. “She’s this up and coming artist. She’s only in her twenties, and this is going to put her on top. Her art’s been featured in a lot of galleries and magazines already, but this is the first time she’s had exclusivity at a gallery, and an exclusive event to promote it. The event is _all_ about her. I’m so excited to be part of her big moment. To help her take that step in her career. It has to be perfect.”

“Wow… that amazing. What kind of art is it?” Patrick was getting nervous. This seemed really important to David, and he didn’t want to mess it up for him.

“It’s all about light exposing your most inner emotions. Most of it is sculpture art, different pieces made from metal, and glass, and sandstone, even wood. She uses light to accentuate different elements that are meant to evoke deep feelings. Some are canvas where she creates light with paint. Some are even interactive, which is rare in the art world. The patron can move the light and illuminate a unique perspective. Each piece is meant to convey a different emotion. There’s deepness to each one, and it’s incredible to and feel and experience each piece. It’s like _an awakening_.”

Patrick almost looked pale. “Okay. Can I be honest?”

David looked at him nervously, not realizing when his mood had shifted. “Yes, yeah of course.”

“I’m not sure how I fit into this. It sounds _incredible_, but I mean, listen, I know I’m pretty good with a guitar, but I’m not… I don’t think I’m on her level. I know I’m supposed to be selling myself here, but I want to be honest with you. I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

Their appetizer had arrived, and they stopped to order their dinner. Patrick waited for David to talk. He was a little worried David was going to end the night short.

David ordered the Chicken Parmesan, a side of fries, and the Molten Lava Cake. With that Patrick realized he wasn't a flight risk. He settled back into his chair. After a quick glance at the menu, he ordered a sirloin and (upon David’s insistence) the Molten Lava Cake.

When the waitress left, David put his glass down and placed his hand softly over Patrick’s. Patrick’s breath hitched.

“Listen, I hope none of this comes across the wrong way, so let me just get through it.”

_Shit._ “Okay.” Patrick was nervous again. His hand tensed a bit under David’s warm touch.

“The night has to be about Twyla. If I brought in _Celine Dion_, Twyla wouldn’t be the definitive star of the show. Plus I can’t afford Celine.” He smiled coyly. “You have a unique vibe, and it’s the right vibe for this. When you perform, you don’t beg for attention. You make it _not_ about you. You make it about everyone else in the room. You let people feel your music inside of themselves. It’s a gift.”

No one had ever said anything like that to him before. It’s everything he’s ever wanted to hear. He wanted his music to be _exactly_ that. Something _given_. He wanted it to _inspire_. He didn’t care about fame or money. He didn’t have an ego, and he didn’t want it to be about him. He’d never wanted that. _The fact that David saw that in him, that was everything._

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, David.” He looked at him earnestly.

David softened. “For what?”

“For seeing me for who I’m trying to be. Who I want to be.” He remembered David’s hand was still holding his. He wanted to turn his hand over to hold David’s, but it was all becoming too much.

“Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person.” David gave his hand a squeeze, and then lifted it to grab his glass. “Cheers to the beginning of a new partnership.”

“Cheers.” Patrick smiled. Yes, it was the beginning of _something_. And he couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

**David**

After he explained to Patrick what he was looking for in terms of tone, they decided the next step was to meet at the gallery. David wanted to hear the acoustics and Patrick wanted to play a couple of songs for David so he could start to nail down his set list.

David explained he wanted Patrick to play some of his own music, as well as some of his Diva covers. He was careful to explain that he was striving for _romanticism_, and didn’t want him to be too provocative. As much as I love Mariah, no “Honey,” David said as an example, but David made _sure_ Patrick knew how much he loved that one. He really, really loved that one.

The dessert came, and David was in Molten Lava heaven. He looked at Patrick, who was enjoying it almost as much as David. This meeting had gone so well – everything had – and now they had a second meeting to look forward to.

But the night wasn’t over yet and his feelings for Patrick were growing stronger by the minute. 

David paid the tab after a polite tug of war with Patrick. He wanted to remind him this was a _business_ dinner so of course he would pay, but he really didn’t want to classify the whole night that way, so he bit his tongue.

As they walked out of the restaurant together, neither of them spoke. David half expected Patrick to bolt. He didn’t.

Patrick spoke first. “So...” He shot David the shyest of smiles, hands shoved in his front pockets.

David smiled and laughed at this cute man. “So… I had a _very_ fun night.”

Patrick’s smile was hesitant. “Thank you, David, um, for reaching out. I’m really happy we’ll be working together. I think this is going to be… really great.” He looked at David like he was looking for confirmation.

David wanted to step closer. He wanted to wrap his fingers in between Patrick’s. He wanted to put his hand on Patrick’s chest, and softly kiss his lips. He wanted to feel the heat of his breath on his skin. He _wanted._

Patrick looked at his lips. His gaze lingered there, and then he looked back into David’s eyes, unsure. “So tomorrow at 2:00.”

“Tomorrow at 2:00. I’ll text you the address.” David didn’t want to push him. It seemed like a very fragile moment. A hug would be okay, right? Patrick had hugged him earlier, so that was fair game.

“Goodnight, Patrick.” He opened his arms to this cute man, and stepped close.

Patrick found his way into him, their bodies close and warm. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and pulled David closer. David could feel his warm breath on his neck, and his whole body reacted. He rubbed Patrick’s back just slightly, and then squeezed a little tighter.

He never wanted this to end.

Patrick loosened his grip, but didn’t back away. He put his hands on David’s arms. “Wow…” he breathed out. His rested his forehead on David’s shoulder. He took a minute to find his balance.

“Yeah…” David breathed. He backed away slightly, and that made Patrick let go, and added space between them.

“I don’t know what this is.” He looked wrecked. He looked like he could break if David did or said the wrong thing. And David didn’t want that. Patrick was so sweet, and innocent, and David wanted to take care of him. He wanted to make this, whatever this was, okay. He didn’t know if Patrick was just drunk and wanting, or if he had feelings for him. But Patrick wasn’t just anyone. He didn’t want to mess this up. If Patrick really wanted this, they should wait. They should both be sure. 

"David…"

“Patrick, let's talk tomorrow?”

Patrick seemed a little disappointed, but also relieved. “Yeah, yes. Okay. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

David's smile was ear to ear. He was so happy Patrick was feeling what David _knew_ was a real connection. “Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick said. His smile was softer, but just as sincere.

And with that, David started walking away, but if he were a betting man, he’d bet anything Patrick was frozen in place. Staring at him walk away. If he was a betting man, he’d bet this was the start of something. Something really good.


	4. Truth Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's so excited for Twyla, and promises to make her exhibit opening the best night of her life. Patrick wants to make it the best night of David's, but first he has to tell him how he feels.

**Patrick**

Patrick lay awake in his bed. He looked at the clock and saw 2:00 AM staring back at him. _Twelve hours until I can see David Rose again._ He couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want his mind to shut off, because every thought and every image was _David Rose_.

For the second time that night, he felt his body begin to react to the images of David floating through his mind. David’s chest. David’s lips. David’s jawline. The way it felt when his scruff brushed against Patrick’s cheek, with David’s strong arms wrapped around him, and his stomach pressed against his. The smell of David’s neck, and the slow heat of his breath on Patrick’s skin.

He touched himself over his boxer briefs and closed his eyes. He pictured David kissing his neck, pulling their bodies closer. He imagined his hands roaming under David’s sweater, feeling the hardness of his chest and the muscles in his back. He imagined feeling David’s cock harden against his own.

He was so hot for David in every possible way. He pushed his hand into his briefs and squeezed the base of his cock. He was so turned on. He brought his fingers to the head, lightly grazing the precum dripping from his slit. He was harder than he’d ever been. He could feel every inch of himself. The _want_ was almost too much. He whispered David’s name under his breath as he stroked long and slow, spreading his precum all over his cock, getting it wet.

He moved his hand faster, taking it up and down his whole length, over and over, and imagined it was David’s hand on his cock, and David’s other hand on his chest lightly touching his nipples. 

Patrick saw a burst of white, and was quickly coming all over himself. He rode the wave, and squeezed the sheets as he climaxed. He felt like he was floating as ripples of pleasure flowed through his entire body.

He started to come back to life slowly, and his heart… it was bursting. His heart was beating so fast and all he could feel was fondness… love, even. How could this be real? How could he be having these feelings for David already? He didn’t know how it was possible, but the feeling filled him with calmness. He finally let himself drift to sleep. 

**David**

It was 9:00 am. David swatted at his alarm as it fell off his nightstand and out of reach. _FUCK. _He was not a morning person. And he’d been having the most amazing dream and his stupid alarm jolted him back to reality.

After finding his alarm on the floor and shutting off that obnoxious buzzing, he lay back down. He relaxed and tried to remember where his dream left off so he could take care of this situation in his pants. He couldn’t get Patrick out of his head – that sweet man… that hot, sexy, sweet man. He quickly remembered the dream and remembered how _real_ it had felt. It was unfair he didn’t get to finish it.

David was rock hard. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand, and began to stroke himself fast. He pictured Patrick’s soft lips on his cock, and his own hands tugging on Patrick’s hair. He was coming in seconds, yelling Patrick’s name into the air. _God,_ _this man did things to him_.

Last night had been so intense, and so, so good. He had wanted to devour Patrick but didn’t so much as kiss him. He knew Patrick wasn’t ready. It wouldn’t have been right in that moment, but walking away was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

Patrick was so open and so honest. He had revealed something of himself after dinner, maybe unintentionally, but it had become very obvious to David that Patrick had never been with a guy before. It was really the only way to explain his intensity… the way Patrick was looking at him but so afraid to touch, like David was made of fire.

David had seen this before, but usually he was just someone’s _“experiment.”_ Some straight guy who couldn’t get his own dick out of his pants because he was too nervous. This was different. Patrick wasn’t afraid to be seen with David. Patrick had feelings for him. He was oozing with sincerity and fondness, and looking at David with little heart eyes. He was stealing glances at David’s lips and body all night, and David took notice.

To be honest, David had been doing the same. It was hard not to, with this sweet man making him feel _so seen_. This was something real, but Patrick was clearly new to this, and David wanted to be there for him, to help him realize how _okay_ his feelings were, that he’d be there to help him figure it all out.

He got ready for the day and headed to the gallery to give Brooke an update on his “meeting” with Patrick. He couldn’t stop smiling. Everything was coming together for this show, and with Patrick. Things were really looking up.

His phone started buzzing…

** Stevie:  
** _Hey stranger. We need to finalize the catering order for the Twyla Sands event._

_I need your down payment._

_Also where have you been? I want to be day drunk. Liquid lunch?_

** David:**  
_Busy today. Drinks tomorrow?_

** Stevie:   
** _Stop playing hard to get. You didn’t book another caterer, did you? I will literally murder you in your sleep._

** David:  
** _Actually, I’m meeting THE Patrick Brewer at the gallery today to go over his set list for the event..._

** Stevie:  
** _Um, WHAT? Patrick Brewer is playing your event? How did THAT happen? I thought he blew you off that night!_

** David: **  
_We had a “business dinner” last night ;-) Drinks tomorrow? Soo much to tell you!_

** Stevie:** _  
Fine. You’re paying._

Brooke was waiting for David when he arrived. He was 15 minutes late, but she didn’t care. She was too excited about the news!

“Wait, what news? What’s going on?”

“David, the New York Times did a piece on Twyla Sands! She mentioned her exhibit opening, and the story published this morning. It’s gone absolutely viral! Twyla is trending – she’s all over the internet! And I’ve been getting calls all morning! The New York Times and the Post are sending reporters to cover the event. It’s going to sell out by the end of the day. This is going to put us at the _top_, David! Everyone's talking about Serendipity Gallery. We've made it!”

David was absolutely beaming! He was the one who tracked down Twyla and convinced her to bring her exhibit here. He was so happy for Twyla, and for Brooke!

“David, this was _all_ you. YOU did this, darling!! We'll have to add a pre-reception for the press and VIP guests. We have to go BIG, David!”

“Yeah, of course! _Ohmygod_, Brooke!!” They hugged and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to take a call.

“My phone hasn’t stopped ringing, David!! I’ll be back in a minute!”

David pulled out his phone. He was so excited! He needed to text Stevie. No. First, he needed to text Patrick!

** David:**  
_Heads up – this event is going to be a much bigger deal than we thought! We’ve basically sold out. Adding a VIP pre-reception. Reporters are coming. So much to tell you!_

_ Can’t wait to see you! _

** **

**Patrick**

Patrick had just gotten back from a long walk around Central Park. He needed to clear his head and the fresh air helped. This was a good start to what was going to be a very important day in the life of Patrick Brewer. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

** David:**  
_ Heads up – this event is going to be much bigger than we thought. We’re selling out. Adding a VIP pre-reception. Reporters are coming. So much to tell you!_

_ Can’t wait to see you! _

He read that last line over and over. _“Can’t wait to see you!”_ He was so relieved and happy to read those words. The butterflies swimming around his stomach could have lifted him off the ground.

As much as he was excited to see David today, he’d been so nervous all morning thinking he might have messed things up between them. David had left him there last night, completely wrecked, unkissed, yearning for more _David_. Patrick had just stood there frozen in time, watching him walk away until he was out of sight.

He would have been happy to get _any_ message from David before their meeting, but this was more than he could have ever asked for. _“Can’t wait to see you!” _His heart fluttered.

He reminded himself that the first part of David’s text was probably the more important part to David. He'd sounded _so_ excited – his event was going to exceed his expectations and put his gallery, the artist, and probably David on the map! He was so happy for him. But, selfishly, he was much more interested in _“Can’t wait to see you!”_

** Patrick:  
** _ That’s amazing! Can’t wait to see you either – and hear all about it!_

_ Hope my “vibe” still fits ;-)_

_Oh my god… What if my vibe doesn’t fit anymore?_ Patrick suddenly realized that this could change things. And that was okay, but if he wasn’t going to get to perform at the gallery, he had to make sure he made his feelings clear to David. He couldn’t lose him. He had only _just_ _found_ him.

Patrick headed home to get ready. He changed into dress pants, his “nice” shoes, and a blue button down. He grabbed his messenger bag with the sheet music he’d selected, his guitar case, and checked himself in the mirror one last time.

He’d usually walk, but he got an Uber so he didn’t work up a sweat on his walk over. He got out of the car and looked into the gallery window. _There he was_. David looked so handsome. He was wearing tight black pants with ripped knees, and a black sweater with words all over it that Patrick couldn’t quite make out. It looked so soft and Patrick just wanted to curl up into him. He looked so happy. He was on his phone, smiling ear to ear. _Okay, Brewer, you can do this._

Patrick opened the door to the gallery, and David turned toward him. “Okay, perfect Twyla. ----- Perfect. ----- Okay, absolutely. And, Twyla… congratulations, I am so happy for you. ----- Okay, talk soon!”

Patrick smiled at inched toward David.

“Hi,” David said, breathlessly. His demeanor immediately softening.

“Hi… so you’ve been busy?” He desperately wanted to touch him, but he was unsure. He waited for David to take the lead. 

David was oozing confidence. He rushed over to Patrick and wrapped him into a hug. Patrick melted into his arms, and let out a happy sigh. “Yes, I _have_ been busy actually. This might be the best day of my life. So much is happening!”

“So what’s _happening,_ exactly?

David told him about the article, showed him all the tweets and posts and shares, and told him about the reporters and the VIP pre-reception. It turned out he wanted Patrick to perform for that, too, and he wanted him to meet Twyla too, since it was _her_ exhibit after all.

Patrick _of course_ said yes. His manager would kill him for committing without a contract in hand, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t doing this for a paycheck. He was doing this for David. All he cared about was making this event great for him. He wanted to make this the best night of David's life.

***

**David**

The next day, Stevie and David met for "liquid lunch," compliments of David… despite the fact he couldn't think of one good reason as to why _he_ was paying. "You know, I should make you pay for the next round. I can withhold this _very juicy_ information about me and Patrick until you provide the necessary beverages. I could definitely go for some polar bear shots. 

"Yeah I'd fall for that if you weren't foaming at the mouth right now dying to tell me what happened." She rolled her eyes and punched David in the right bicep. "You're too obvious, Rose. Your face gives you away every time." 

"Okay, fine!" He took a deep breath. "So this might sound crazy, but we haven't even kissed yet. There’s just this electricity and he’s so… sexy… and I don't know, Stevie. There's _something very intense _going on between us.” He took a sip of his drink. “And I'm pretty sure he's never been with a guy before." 

"Oh, wow…” She thought on that for a minute. “That explains some things, and honestly, it’s hot. He’s like your very own gay virgin. You get to pop his gay cherry!" Drunk Stevie was _not_ funny. "But seriously, it's been a few weeks since you met, you haven't even kissed, and you hired him for a gig at your gallery. So, what even _is_ this? Is he, like, your employee? Should you be worrying about a sexual harassment lawsuit?"

"Fall off a bridge, please!"

"Okay, David. I like this guy for you. I know I was _loaded_, but I would have had to have been dead to not see how into you he was the night of his show. He was looking at you like you hung the fucking moon. And, yeah, you’re probably right that he's never been with another guy before. So just take it slow and let him take the lead." She smiled devilishly. "But if it turns out he _isn’t _gay? He could get it."

“Ew, Stevie!” He finished off his drink and ordered four polar bear shots. 

They finished their liquid lunch, and headed back to work. David had doubled the catering order, and ordered _lots_ of champagne for the VIP pre-reception. 

Everything was falling into place... there was just one thing missing. Patrick.

***

They’d decided to meet at the gallery the next morning. Patrick had stopped by the café to pick up a coffee for David. He got himself a tea and grabbed a few pastries for good measure. When he walked upstairs, he realized they were alone. For the first time, there were no onlookers or friends or coworkers.

_This was it._

“David, I think we should talk.”

Those words sent chills down David’s spine. He turned around to face Patrick, but when he saw the soft look in Patrick’s eyes, he let the tension fall away.

“David.” _Deep breath, Patrick…_ “David, I like you.”

David smiled. “Okay…” They needed to talk about this, but he waited. He wanted to hear every word Patrick came here to say. 

“I want…” Realizing his hands were full of coffee and pastries, he walked over to the table and emptied his hands. He returned his gaze to David, and continued. “I want to see what _this_ is, this _thing_ between us.” Patrick took another deep breath. “I’m pretty sure you feel it too. But… it’s just… this is all very new for me. The other night… after dinner? That confirmed it for me. I mean I thought I knew at Benny’s Lounge, but that _moment,_ that hug outside the restaurant? That was… I’ve never felt like that before. I never knew.”

“Patrick.” He wanted to tell him it was okay. That he felt it too. That he knew.

“David, I want to kiss you.” Patrick’s eyes were dark, his cheeks pink.

He was too far away. David wanted to give this to him. But they were too far away. Was he done talking?

Patrick just stared at David, and David no longer cared if he was done talking. Patrick was just going to have to let David take it from here. David closed the space between them. He put his hands into Patricks’, wrapping their fingers together. Patrick inched forward, and David crashed into him. He kissed him in a way that he hoped told Patrick everything he was feeling. It started off soft and slow, but quickly turned deep and desperate.

The kiss set off a trillion little fireworks from Patrick’s head to his toes. David’s lips were soft, but his skin rough. His hands around his neck and gripping his waist were strong and deliberate. David was so masculine, taking what he wanted, and Patrick wanted to give him _everything_. David deepened the kiss even more and pulled Patrick close… impossibly close. It was the most amazing thing Patrick had ever felt. He thought he could die right there. They were touching, hands roaming, discovering. They both _wanted_ so very much.

This might have been new, but Patrick wasn’t scared. His body knew what it wanted. He wanted to touch David. He wanted his hands all over him. He wanted to feel David’s skin, and feel his hardness against him.

David backed Patrick up against the wall, and began moving his hands under his shirt. He ran his hands along Patrick’s back and sides, groaning at the sensation of Patrick’s soft skin on his hands. Patrick wanted more, and pushed himself into David harder. He wanted to feel every part of David on him. He couldn’t believe he’d gone his whole life not knowing he wanted this.

Suddenly David was slowing down, and pulling back. He rested his forehead upon Patrick’s, and let out a breath. “Patrick.”

“David, this is real. I want to be with you. I need more of you. I want you all the time.”

Patrick was looking into his eyes. “Oh my god, Patrick. Me too.” He kissed Patrick again, deeply and fully. But then he took a step back. He needed to say this. “But I want to do this right. This is new for me too. I mean, not _this_ exactly, but… wanting something real. Starting something with someone like you, someone who I respect, and like, someone who’s nice… Let me take you out tonight.”

“Yes, David,” he said breathlessly, and then Patrick kissed David. He looked deep into David’s eyes for a moment. “But, I want to be alone with you. I want to touch you. I need to. Can we make that happen tonight?”

“If you don’t literally kill me before then by saying things like that? Then yes, we can do that tonight. But dinner first.” He landed a kiss on Patrick’s neck, and sucked hard. Patrick’s hips bucked and he let out a desperate moan.

They heard the door opening downstairs and Brooke’s high heels clinking through the gallery.

“Okay, dinner first. But this time, no dessert.” David laughed at that. “Patrick… don’t be ridiculous. Always dessert.” And at that, Patrick laughed too.


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner. And then dessert.

Patrick and David met back at the Gallery at 7:00. They decided to go to a quaint bistro a few blocks away from the gallery that David swore had _the best pizza_. They walked hand in hand, stopping to kiss every few minutes. They’d only known each other a few weeks but this heat between them felt like it had been brewing for years.

Dinner was perfect. Conversation flowed easily between the two as they shared a pizza and a bottle of red wine. They talked about Patrick’s music, and David’s love for art, and their shared love for pizza, Broadway, and dogs. They were laughing and it was so effortless.

As he polished off his third slice, David looked at Patrick thoughtfully. There was so much more he wanted to know.

“So, when did you know?” He paused. “That you were… definitely into guys, I mean? You don’t have to tell me.” It’s not something he’d normally ask someone. He didn’t want to come on too strong, but Patrick seemed a bit fragile and David wanted to know as much as he could so he could support him. He wanted to let Patrick know he was there for him. He wanted to help navigate the beginning of their relationship. 

Patrick laughed, which David was grateful for.

“I mean it’s not something I’ve been contemplating or holding back on. I just didn’t ever think about it before. But when I saw you sitting there at my show? I couldn’t stop staring at you through that whole song… the Whitney cover. That whole song, I was singing it right to you.” Patrick took a minute to think about it. “It was confusing, I didn’t get it fully, in the moment, but once we started talking at the bar, and I couldn’t take my eyes off you, I realized that I was crushing on you like a horny teenager. That’s never happened to me before, with a guy. Maybe with anyone… I guess that’s when I knew.”

“Huh.” David took another bite.

“What?”

“It’s just that when you were singing to me, you didn’t know me. So it was more about being attracted to a guy than it was about me, specifically, right?”

“No. I was attracted to _you_. _You_ were the guy, David.” Patrick’s confidence in that statement sent chills down David’s spine. 

“Okay. Well, if we’re being honest, I was attracted to you too. I mean I have been for a while.” David looked away, embarrassed, and took another bite of his pizza. “I’ve seen you play before, a few times.”

Patrick placed a hand on David’s thigh, and leaned into him. He kissed his cheek softly and whispered “Dinner’s over, David. Let’s go.”

***

After getting cannoli to go, because _“obviously we’re getting dessert, Patrick,”_ they walked the eight blocks to David’s apartment. The air was crisp which helped them both clear their heads.

David was planning out the night in his head. Would they have a drink first? Put on a movie? Go straight to the bedroom? How far would they take things? This was Patrick’s first… _everything_. Would he be nervous? Would he change his mind? They should set boundaries. He hoped Patrick would want to stay over, but he wasn’t going to set his expectations too high.

Patrick’s mind was on a different track. He was picturing all the things he wanted to do to David. And all the things he wanted David to do to him. _“Horny teenager”_ was really underselling how hot he was for David. He wanted to touch his cock and taste his cum, and he wanted David’s mouth everywhere. He was working hard to keep his desire in check. Excitement was slowly building in his stomach. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

***

When they arrived at David’s apartment, Patrick closed the door behind him and grabbed David by the hand. He leaned against the door pulling David close. Patrick put his hands on David’s hips, and pulled him up against his body so he could feel every part of him.

He kissed David hungrily, hands roaming under his shirt and along his sides and back. David dropped the cannoli on the floor, and answered with a soft thrust, and Patrick could feel his heat. They kissed hard and deep, hands everywhere, both completely lost in the moment.

Minutes or hours had seemingly past, and they were panting almost in unison now. David wanted to be horizontal, but was unwilling to take his mouth off Patrick’s neck. Instead, Patrick slowed them down.

“David.” His head fell back against the door. “David, wait.”

“Okay, okay.” He backed up and gave Patrick some space to breathe.

Things had been moving quickly, and it was amazing, but Patrick didn’t want to rush. He didn’t want to miss a second of this ecstasy. Patrick had never felt this way in his whole life. Sex had just been biological. It fulfilled a need, but never a desire. Yet every single thing with David felt like desire, like fire and ice, and Patrick was so grateful to have met this man. 

David was nervous, unsure of how Patrick was feeling in this moment. Unsure of how far Patrick would want to go. Patrick, on the other hand, wasn’t nervous at all. He felt like he knew exactly what he wanted. He was feeling fifteen years of pent up hormones at once. He wanted David, and he wanted him tonight.

Patrick looked fondly at David, and grazed his cheek with his hand. “I just want to remember every second of this.” He kissed him again, slowly but confidently. David was wrecked. 

Patrick reached to David’s pants, and undid them without breaking their kiss. He got his hands on David and felt how hard he was. It felt amazing. His cock was big and hot and velvet. Patrick was so turned on he thought he might explode.

It wasn’t too difficult for Patrick to acclimate to David. He just did what he knew felt good. He stroked his cock softly at first, and then rougher with a twist of his wrist on every thrust. David was fucking into his hand and it was unfair how hot this was.

David spilled into Patrick’s hand after just a few minutes, and Patrick had never felt so satisfied. He couldn’t believe he was capable of making this perfect man fall apart. David was still pressed against the door to his apartment, and his wrecked face was the hottest thing Patrick has ever seen. He brought his hands up to his mouth and tastes David. He licked his first two fingers, taking them all the way into his mouth. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time.

David needed a minute and rested his head against the door. He had watched as Patrick sucked his cum off his fingers and smile, and it had nearly killed him. Now it was his turn. He wanted to make Patrick feel good. He wanted to give him everything he’d been missing.

David grabbed for a dish towel in his kitchen drawer. He cleaned up Patrick’s hand, and his own stomach, and he pulled his pants up. David led Patrick to his bedroom where they each took off their shirt, shoes and socks, stealing kisses in between. David lay on the bed and pulled Patrick down on top of him. As Patrick held himself over David, his shoulders and biceps flexed and David swooned. David was half hard again with this delicious man on top of him.

Patrick kissed him desperately and David reached to unbuckle Patrick’s belt. Patrick helped him, pushing his pants and underwear off.

David undid his own pants and pushed them down, happy to finally feel Patrick’s skin against his own.

They lay there naked, kissing and touching frantically. David flipped them over so he was on top. He began to kiss down Patrick’s chest and stomach. Patrick thrust under his warm lips. He'd died and gone to heaven. _This can’t be real._

David kissed his skin above, below and next to Patrick’s throbbing cock. He brushed his hands up and down his thighs and Patrick felt like his skin was on fire. He threw his head back and dug his hands into David’s gorgeous hair. David didn’t touch Patrick’s cock with his hands. He brought his lips to the tip, and let out a deep breath. Patrick felt it and let out a moan.

David pressed his tongue to the base and licked all the way to the top. He took it down half way and came back up, swirling his tongue around the top and going back down, this time going down all the way so Patrick’s head was pressing against the back of David’s throat.

Patrick was absolutely losing his mind. He was seeing stars and panting and pulling David’s hair. David went up and down a third time. A fourth time. A fifth time. Patrick was moaning and squirming and making the most desperate, filthy noises David had ever heard.

David pulled off him to let him cool down a bit. He kissed between his thighs as he caressed his hands over Patrick’s hips and up his stomach. He loved the smoothness of Patrick’s skin, and how he could feel Patrick shake just from his touch.

David moved his hands around to Patrick’s ass, squeezing his cheeks and lifting him upward toward David’s mouth. He took him down again. Patrick was seeing white. He was so deep and David’s mouth was so wet. David sucked hard and touched his balls gently, moving his fingers all the way to Patrick’s hole. He teasingly ran his finger over his tight hole and then back toward his balls. Patrick thrust up when he did, but David was ready for it. He bobbed his head up and down on Patrick’s cock until Patrick was vibrating underneath him. Patrick started babbling and David loved it.

_“David, oh my god, yes, please, yes, David, god, that’s it, god yes. David, I’m, oh my god, I can’t, oh, David.” _

David knew that Patrick was about to come, and he wanted every drop.

He came into his mouth in a hot rush. His orgasm pulsed out of him and David helped him ride the wave as he panted and moaned and put his hands in his own hair and pulled. He was beautiful like this. He was perfect.

David pulled his mouth off of his softening cock, and kissed his hip and his stomach, then his chest and his neck. Before Patrick realized what had happened, David was face to face with him, staring into his eyes. He let his hand draw gentle circles over Patrick’s chest and lightly teased his nipples.

As Patrick came back to life and started breathing more evenly, he turned his head to face David, who was staring at him fondly. He couldn’t believe he’d gone his whole life not knowing that sex could feel this way. Not knowing that intimacy could feel this way. He had never had feelings this strong before. Not for anyone. And it had only been a few weeks but he didn’t want to ever let this beautiful man go.

“Will you stay?” David asked. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this safe with someone. He couldn’t remember the last time someone stayed.

Patrick recognized that look in David’s eyes. That honest and raw emotion. He was letting Patrick in. He was hopeful, and honest, and wearing his heart on his sleeve in that moment. He was opening himself up. He was vulnerable. It was beautiful.

“I’m not going anywhere, David.”

***


	6. Show Me Unafraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick fall fast, and show each other what they can't say.

Waking up to this site was… life changing.

Patrick lifted his head and gazed fondly at the man next to him.

That rustled hair… Those gorgeous eyelashes… Those soft lips... Those strong shoulders... The shape of his curves under the sheets... The slow and steady rise and fall of his bare chest—perhaps the only thing convincing Patrick that this man was in fact real, and not a figment of his imagination.

This man in front of him was changing everything Patrick had ever known… about himself, about sex, and about love.

Patrick grazed David’s cheek. He needed to feel David, and he needed David to feel _him_. He wanted David to know he hadn’t left. He’d stay in David’s orbit for as long as David would let him.

David sighed, but didn’t wake. His arm reached out for Patrick, resting on his waste, and Patrick let his head fall back into his pillow, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

As he lay there, Patrick’s mind filled with music. David was his muse, and he couldn’t wait to turn these new feelings and emotions into song. He was bursting at the seams with melodies and lyrics. He felt so alive… he felt right, for the first time.

***

David did wake, and they shared lazy kisses for what seemed like hours. Finally, his growling stomach convinced them both to get out of bed. David prepared tea for Patrick and coffee for himself, while Patrick whipped up some eggs and toast.

They ate mostly in silence, letting their lingering eyes, warm smiles and gentle touches carry on a conversation of their own. The heat between them hadn’t faded from the night before, but they were content with enjoying this moment. Not a moment passed where they weren’t touching each other, neither wanting to break contact.

David had never felt so safe. He almost couldn’t bare the fondness of it all. But he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t waste a single moment with this man.

***

Eventually, the day did pull them away from each other. David had to head to the gallery. He had to work on event promotions and invites, and meet with Twyla. Patrick had a meeting with his manager. They planned to spend a few hours in the studio working on his album, and Patrick wanted to finalize his set list for the event.

They both managed to be very productive, despite being very distracted. 

**David:**  
_Patrick. I miss your lips._

**Patrick:**  
_Hi, David.**  
**My lips are across town, with me. _

**David:**  
_Patrick._

**Patrick:**  
_David._

**David:**  
_I miss you._

**Patrick:**  
_I miss you too.  
Can I see you tonight? _

**David:**  
_Yes, I’d like that very much. _

**Patrick:**  
_Let me cook for you.  
Meet me at my apartment at 7:00? You could stay? _

**David:  
** _That depends. Will there be dessert?_

Patrick had written three new songs, and had played around with a few covers. He fixed up and rerecorded a couple of songs that were written at a time when Patrick had felt lost and alone. They just didn’t feel quite right anymore. This new Patrick, he was seeing everything differently.

He had gotten more done today than the last three weeks combined. He’d been in such a writer’s rut, and now things were just flowing out of him. “You know, this new stuff… it’s good, Patrick. It’s… happier. Your fans are going to love it. Good to see you like this, man.” Joe raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. “So who is she?”

Patrick laughed and shook his head. “There’s no girl, Joe. This is… uh, something else.”

“Oh COME on! You’re lying through your teeth. I’ve seen this a million times. You’ve either got the hots for someone, or you’re in love. Either way, man.”

“So, I guess you have it half right? I definitely met someone. It’s just… uh, it’s not a girl, Joe.” He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking how to put this. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything. In fact, he was beaming. But he’d never said it out loud before. “Joe, his name is David… As it turns out, I’m uh, I’m gay.” He looked at him for a reaction, but Joe didn’t give him one. “I met him a couple of weeks ago, something just clicked. And things are really good. I don’t know. This is the happiest I’ve been in years. I can’t explain it. But, uh… yeah, so…”

Joe walked over to Patrick, put a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a hearty rub. Patrick took a deep breath. It felt amazing to say it out loud. It felt freeing, yet equally grounding. He looked up to see Joe, smiling ear to ear. “That’s awesome, man. I’m happy for you. Really, really happy.”

Patrick stood up and gave him a hug. He was overcome with emotion, and he felt so relieved and supported, and so happy. “Thanks, man. That means a lot.”

“So let’s crank out this album and make you a star, kid!” Joe laughed and grabbed his bag. “It’s been a long day. Let’s pick it up again tomorrow. Go meet up with your new guy, and I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled and waved as he headed out the door. “Congrats, Pat!”

Patrick sat down and let out a big breath. He was a thousand pounds lighter, and suddenly very aware of the time. He packed up his things in a hurry, and texted David on his way out. He had a romantic dinner to cook.

**Patrick:**   
_Can't wait to see you_

*******

David’s phone started buzzing in his pocket and he noticed the time. 5:45? _Where did the day go?_ He’d had a great day – knocked every item off his to-do list, and had a productive meeting with Twyla. Everything was just as it should be.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and was thankful his hair still looked perfect. He had just enough time to run home, change and pack a bag before grabbing an Uber to Patrick’s. 

When Patrick opened the door to David, he was donning an adorable white apron that just said “_HOT STUFF” _in large black lettering.Without a word, he gave David a chaste kiss, picked up a glass of red wine from the counter, and grabbed David’s hand. He pulled him over to the sofa where he had a soft blanket, some throw pillows, and “Notting Hill” queued up on the TV. David’s eyes glanced around and then at Patrick in disbelief.

“I’m almost done in the kitchen, but I need about 20 minutes or so to get everything just right. I thought you might like to relax with a glass of wine while you wait?” He motioned for David to sit and placed the glass on the coffee table. He pressed play on the remote, and gave David a wink as he walked back into the kitchen.

David’s eyes were glued to Patrick as he walked away. He was a complete pile of goo. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. And, _oh my god,_ did Patrick’s ass look good in those jeans. He sat back and pulled the soft, blue blanket over his lap. He sipped the wine and let out a deep sigh. Whatever Patrick was cooking in there smelled divine. He was in absolute heaven.

The apartment was neat and organized, just like Patrick. He glanced around taking in every detail. His DVD collection was a variety of old comedies and sports movies, with a few timeless classics mixed in. His furniture was unassuming. A gray sectional with blue pillows and throws. Matching espresso colored coffee table and bookcases in the living room. Nighttime city landscapes of Toronto, Montreal, and New York on his walls.

David noticed two framed photos, one of a couple who looked like his parents, and the other a group of ten or so friends all dressed in suits on the windowsill. In the corner was a wooden chair, his guitar and a music stand covered in sheet music. He also had a keyboard and a few other boxed instruments.

Seeing all of these parts of Patrick felt like he was peering into his soul. He wanted more.

He settled into the movie and his glass of wine. He was so entranced he didn’t even notice Patrick approach him, now donning oven mitts. Did Patrick get cuter? Was that possible? And how many blue shirts did he actually own? He swore Patrick could wear basically the same blue shirt every single day and still make David weak in the knees.

“Hey,” Patrick smiled and looked down at him fondly. “Come to the table?” David turned the TV off, and reached for Patricks’ outstretched hand.

“It smells delicious.” He stood and followed Patrick to the table.

And then he saw it. It was like he had just walked into a romantic bistro. There were two tall candles, and a vase with white lilies. And a basket of warm bread, a plate of oil, mixed greens, lobster ravioli… And more wine, and… suddenly music was playing and Patrick was pulling out David’s chair.

David’s gaze met Patrick’s. He felt tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill out. Patrick had done all of this while David was fifteen feet away, watching a movie and drinking wine. No one had ever…

“Patrick.” He couldn’t find the words. A few tears escaped, and he shook his head to try to regain control of his emotions. “This is all _for me_?”

“Sit.” As David finally took a seat, Patrick leaned down and kissed him on the temple. He walked around the table and sat across from David, unable to stop smiling. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he let out a breath. “David, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this morning. For last night. For every minute you’ve given me since we met. You… I don’t know if I ever would have found myself if I hadn’t found you. I want you to know how special these last few weeks have been. It’s all because of you.”

He’d been scared it would all be too much, but he didn’t care. He was hopelessly in love with David Rose. And although he knew it was too soon to say those words, he needed to show him. 

“I don’t know what to say…” He took a minute to compose himself. He couldn’t believe someone like Patrick existed. He was unafraid. He said how he felt. He cared for David in a way no one ever had before. And David trusted him. He trusted his words. Not because he desperately wanted to, no. It was simpler than that. It was easy. He just _did_. There was something in his eyes that he knew Patrick reserved just for him. He had let David _in_. And David knew it was his turn to do the same.

“Don’t say anything, David. I just needed you to know.”

They ate in total bliss. The food was amazing—how did Patrick know how to cook like this? What other of Patrick’s talents had David not discovered yet? David finished every last bite like it was his last night on this earth. The lobster ravioli was the best he’d ever tasted.

“Okay, do you want dessert now, or should we digest for a bit first?” David’s eyes went wide with excitement.

“There’s _dessert?_”

“Yes, David. Always dessert. You’ve taught me well.”

Patrick was perfect.

David didn’t know what to do. He wanted dessert. He also wanted to rip Patrick’s clothes off and bend him over the table. He also wanted savor the romance and hold Patrick in his arms for a while.

They had all night. “Let’s finish Notting Hill. Then dessert.”

During the movie they kissed a lot more than they watched, but David made sure they paid attention to all the important parts. When it was over, Patrick got up and David let out a whine. “Please come back, Patrick.”

He reached out his hand, and Patrick latched on. He lowered himself back down over David and whispered low into his ear. “David, it’s time for dessert. Stay here.”

David felt his dick react to Patrick’s voice, and his eyes grew dark. Patrick returned with a tray that carried the rest of the bottle of red and an oversized slice of homemade tiramisu. He sat down, picked up a spoon, and with one hand on David’s chin, he led the spoon to David’s lips.

“Open, David.”

David was done for. He was so hot for Chef Patrick. The tiramisu tasted better than any he’d ever had. It was an aphrodisiac and David was weak to it. Patrick leaned in to kiss the taste off of David’s lips. They enjoyed the rest of the piece, sneaking in lots of kisses and sips of wine. By the time the dessert was gone, David’s skin was on fire with _want_. He leaned over Patrick and kissed him, giving him every emotion he had. It was hot and sweet, deep and desperate.

“Bedroom.” David stood and pulled Patrick up into his arms. He grabbed his hips and pulled him as close as their bodies could go. Their erections pressed against each other, and David’s head fell back. “I want you, Patrick. I want to make you feel good.”

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom. That night, David wanted to let Patrick in. He wanted to make love to this perfect man. He was hopelessly in love with Patrick Brewer. And although he knew it was too soon to say those words, he needed to show him.

So he did.


	7. Misperception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things couldn’t be any better.
> 
> So obviously everything had to fall apart.

David was in love.

He knew it from the core of his being. He’d never felt this way before, about anyone. He’d never trusted someone so deeply. He’d never enjoyed someone so fully – someone so different than him, someone who balanced him, and grounded him, and just made everything better.

He was in love and it terrified him in the best possible way.

His heart lived outside of his chest now. His stomach was constantly fluttering. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much. It was _all_ too much, but it was perfect. 

The next few weeks he carefully balanced planning the most important event of his career and fully investing himself in the most important relationship he’d ever been in. He spent days at the gallery and nights (and mornings) with Patrick. He was thriving all around. Things couldn’t be any better.

So obviously everything had to fall apart.

***

Patrick had secured his set list and had his marching orders for Twyla’s event, so there wasn’t much for him to do at the gallery. He spent most of his time at the recording studio finishing his new album. The album was so important. It represented a turnaround for Patrick. He’d spent so long being so lost… not understanding why he didn’t feel right. It was Patrick’s coming out story. It was a love story. It was a story of personal triumph. He was unbelievably proud of it, and couldn’t wait to share it with the world.

He and Twyla had become close. From the time spent at the gallery in the first few weeks, to the extra time she spent with him at his studio when she wanted to be more involved in the set list, their friendship just blossomed. He was happy to have her, honestly, because aside from David and his manager, he didn’t have a lot of friends in the city.

She and Patrick talked about music, and art, and about deeper things – his anxiety and depression, how the city can feel too big. Patrick talked about coming out, and his album, and how happy he finally was. Twyla talked about her own struggles back at home, how her work saved her, and how nervous she was about her event.

They felt lucky to have found such a strong friendship in each other. And David was so happy. He loved them both and knew they’d both struggled in their recent pasts.

Stevie and David were meeting up for lunch almost daily too. He had been missing her terribly, and she was the rock he needed every time he spiraled about the event, or about Patrick, which despite how great things were, happened quite often.

The four of them had gone out on the weekends, for dinner or karaoke… Everything was perfect. Until the article.

** _“Patrick Brewer and Twyla Sands – New York’s Hottest New Power Couple!” _ **

_New York’s up and coming artist Twyla Sands has been seen on multiple occasions canoodling with musician Patrick Brewer. Sands’ work has been featured in New York’s hottest art galleries, but she’s making her real debut into the art scene with her first exclusive gallery show next week at Serendipity Gallery. Brewer’s best known for his first album “Searching for Something” which hit stores over two years ago. He’s been busy hitting the local music scene doing pop up shows and taking social media by storm since then, but word has it he plans to release his next album in the coming weeks. The adorable couple has been seen at some of New York’s coziest lunch and dinner spots, and even on the karaoke stage on more than one occasion. We love seeing these two out and about, and we wish them the best! _

A picture of Patrick with his arm wrapped warmly around Twyla, both doubled over in laughter was featured. Two other photos were beneath it, where Twyla and Patrick really did look like a couple; one singing karaoke together, and the other standing much too closely for David’s comfort. Stevie and David stood in the background in both.

David’s heart sank, and he held back tears as Stevie spoke. “It’s not that bad, David. No one reads this stuff. They’ll issue a correction. It’s no big deal.”

Except it was. It _was_ a big deal. His heart broke for Patrick, who’d been so excited to release his album, to come out to his parents, to tell the world who he was. This was going to make everything so much harder for him.

And his heart broke for himself, completely terrified this would derail everything. He thought for all intents and purposes, Patrick was out. Would this make him want to hide their relationship? Was David going to be just another dirty little secret?

Stevie knew this mattered.

**

Stevie left the gallery and met Twyla and Patrick for lunch. Neither had seen the article, and Stevie almost didn’t want to show them. She waited until they were halfway through lunch.

Patrick’s smile faded as he slowly read and reread the piece. _“What the fuck??” _He handed it to Twyla.

She got through it quicker than Patrick, who still seemed to be in shock. “Is David okay?” She asked.

“Well, no. Not really. I’m not sure how to fix this, but we need to.”

“Stevie, why didn’t he call me?” Patrick looked worried. This wouldn’t be a big deal if he was single. He didn’t care about this stuff. They used to publish all sorts of gossip about him when he was dating his ex-girlfriend. It sometimes bothered _her_, but they both knew it was a bunch of bullshit.

But this was different. David was different. And Patrick wanted to protect him from this sort of stuff.

“He’s upset. And probably embarrassed” she said. “But mostly worried about you and how this would affect your album release and all that. He wanted to be alone, so I gave him some space. He’s at work.”

“Okay, I’m going to head to the gallery. Fuck – Wait... _Twyla_, I’m sorry. I’m being really insensitive. Are _you_ okay?”

“Patrick – half of New York thinks I’m dating _you_, I could be a lot worse. But I get why David might be upset. I’m sorry for you guys. I’ll handle reaching out to the publication. Just go talk to David.”

Patrick gave her a grateful smile, threw down some cash and headed out.

***

David was on the phone with his sister when Patrick arrived.

“Fall off a bridge, Alexis!”

“He _IS_ my boyfriend! I told you, they’re just friends!”

“No, we are NOT a throuple!”

“Well, I’m fine, _thankyouverymuch_.”

David hung up and slammed his phone down. That’s when he saw Patrick.

“David.”

He let out a big breath. “Patrick. Everything is fine. Just tell me how you want to handle it, okay? You’re the one who has to worry about your brand. I totally get it. We can cool off until you’re ready. I mean we never even talked about any of this. About how to be in public, and what to tell poeple. And you haven’t told your parents yet anyway. It’s going to be fine.”

“David,”

“No, Patrick, it’s really okay. We can sneak around, or just wait until this blows over. Whatever you want. This can be a secret for now.” But that’s not what David wanted.

He hadn't told Patrick he loved him yet, and everything was falling apart before it ever really started. He had _so much_ to lose. He finally stopped rambling and let his eyes meet Patrick’s.

“David, I’m not going to hide who I am. And I’m certainly not going to hide _you_. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, David. Please don’t think this changes anything. My parents are still visiting this weekend, and I’m still telling them, and they're still meeting you. Screw anything else.”

David had never felt more relieved in his entire life. He let himself fall into Patrick’s arms with a small sob escaping from his lips. Patrick kissed his neck and held him tight. “David, it’s going to be okay. Twyla’s reaching out to the publication right now. It’ll get corrected and it'll blow over. It’s going to be fine.”

“Okay, but what are they going to say? What’s the correction? That you're gay?” David asked. Patrick hadn’t thought about that.

“Uh, I don’t know.” He thought about the possibilities. Maybe she’d just say they aren’t dating. Or maybe she’d say that Patrick’s gay. Did he care if she outed him? He wanted to do that himself. “Fuck, I have to call Twyla. And my manager.”

Patrick grabbed his phone and left. And David began to spiral again.

_“Breathe David, just breathe..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously things need to get angsty...


	8. Exploitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick comes out to his parents, and he's happier than ever. Then he's faced with unexpected challenges.

The big weekend was finally here! Twyla's opening was Saturday and Patrick’s parents were flying in a day earlier to spend time with their son.

The story on Patrick and Twyla had yet to be retracted, but Patrick decided not to stress about that anymore. Soon enough everyone would know about his relationship with David. When Twyla issued the correction, she had simply denied their relationship, and didn’t say anything about Patrick being gay. They agreed he should do that on his own terms.

He hadn’t decided exactly how he’d come out publically, but he wanted to do it soon. He just wanted to tell his parents first. And he planned to tell them today at lunch.

He was pretty nervous, but he was also vibrating out of his skin with excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents – no, to _show_ them – how happy he was. His relationship with his parents had been a little strained these past few years. They’d known he’d been struggling emotionally, and they wanted to help, he just didn’t know how they could.

When his parents arrived at the restaurant, Patrick and David were already at their table. Patrick and his parents exchanged lots of hugs and kisses, and David stood politely and shook their hands, simply introducing himself as _David Rose_.

Mrs. Brewer could hardly contain herself when they finally sat down. She pulled a folded newspaper out of her purse. “Patrick, I cut out this article of you and your talented girlfriend! When do we get to meet her? Twyla… what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!”

David was sporting a full on pout, and Patrick wanted to kiss it off his face. He gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

“Mom, actually, that isn’t real. It’s just a gossip column. Twyla’s a very good friend, but we’re not together.”

His mom did her best to hide her embarrassment. “Oh, Patrick. I didn’t mean to assume anything. I'm sorry sweetie.” There was so much about Patrick she didn't know, and she'd been excited to learn something, anything, about his life here. There was a moment of awkward silence as she folded the article back up and stuffed it into her purse. “So David, are you one of Patrick’s musician friends?” 

“No, Mrs. Brewer, I actually work at Serendipity Gallery where Patrick will be performing tomorrow. I’m a gallerist.” He was happy for the change of topic, and grateful to be included in their conversation. Mrs. Brewer's fond expression was surprising given they had only met moments ago. It was quite nice, actually. His own mother never looked at him that way. 

“Oh, that’s lovely! It must be such an interesting career – _the arts_.” David smiled wide at the compliment. He was about to respond when Patrick cut in.

“Mom, Dad, I actually, um, I have to tell you something. It’s pretty important.” His parents’ eyes were fixed on Patrick now, eager to hear anything he had to say.

David tensed up, and Patrick let out a big breath. “David and I met about a month ago at one of my performances, actually. And, yeah, he hired me for tomorrow’s event. But also... since then… we’ve been dating.”

His parents looked at each other, then back at Patrick. If they were upset, their faces didn't show it. He squeezed David’s hand under the table again, and felt David’s thumb lightly rubbing his hand in encouragement.

“We’re together. David is my boyfriend. I’m really happy, for the first time in, well forever.” He took a breath. “Mom, Dad, I’m gay. And I really hope you can accept that.”

He laughed a sigh of relief just from hearing himself say the words out loud. David placed his hand on Patrick's back and gave him a reassuring rub. He was _so_ proud of him. 

Patrick’s mom reached across the table, and Patrick’s hands met her half way. “My sweet boy. You are the most important thing in the world to us. And if you’re happy, that’s _all_ that matters.”

Patrick’s shoulders relaxed as he let that sink in. “Dad?”

“I’m happy for you, son. You look... different. I don’t ever think I’ve seen you so happy. I love you no matter what, you know that.” For such a strong and stoic looking man, David was in awe at how sincere his words were. It gave him a better understanding of Patrick's ability to be so open. 

Mr. Brewer stood up and stepped toward Patrick. “Come here.” Patrick stood and met his dad for a hug, and it was the sweetest thing David had ever seen. 

Before he realized it, Mrs. Brewer was at his side, lifting him up in a hug as well. “Thank you for making our son happy, David. We are just so happy to meet you.” David let out a happy sob, and fell into her warm embrace. He never wanted to let go.

**

They finished a wonderful lunch where David told Mr. and Mrs. Brewer all about his gallery, his life in New York and how he and Patrick met. Surprisingly he did most of the talking between he and Patrick. He figured Patrick was just too overwhelmed by the events of the day to focus on small talk, and that was okay.

Patrick promised his parents a tour of his recording studio. They parted ways with David so he could get back to the gallery to set up for Twyla’s event.

Stevie met him at the gallery, and he told her all about Patrick’s coming out to his parents. How it was obvious where Patrick got his warmth, wit and good manners. Stevie, who wasn't usually one for emotions, seemed to be holding back a fond smile.

She dabbed at her eyes. "See this just proves once again that you're an idiot," she deadpanned. 

"Excuse you?" That was not the reaction he was going for - even from Stevie.

"How many times in the last few weeks have you been _convinced_ that everything's about to fall apart? He's completely in love with you, you moron." She gave him a hard shove to emphasize her point. "I think you've maxed out on your 'damsel in distress' quota for at least the next six months."

He rolled his eyes dramatically and conceded. "Okay, fine."

They shifted the conversation back to the catering setup. Once everything was in place they grabbed a slice of pizza and called it an early night. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Patrick on the other hand sent his parents back to their hotel but had too much happy energy to go home. He headed to the studio to fiddle around a bit with the last song on his album.

He was sitting at the piano playing around with the song when Joe dropped in. He was so startled he almost fell off the bench.

“What’s with you, man?" Patrick just looked back at him with a wild grin.

"You look like you’re high on laughing gas or something!”

“My parents are in town this weekend. I haven’t seen them in like three years." He rubbed his knees in excitement, "So obviously I’m psyched. But also, I introduced them to David today. I told them I was gay, and they were _awesome_ about it. I don't know what I was worried about, honestly.”

He thought back to how great Joe was when he told him about David. He knew he was lucky. Not everyone was this supported when coming out.

“That’s great, man. Congratulations. Now can you wipe that stupid grin off your face?”

Patrick laughed, “Yeah, okay – let’s talk about the album.”

“You think we’ll be ready in 8 weeks? If you can finish up that last song by the end of next week, the timing works.”

“Yeah, I’m close on that. I just need to get through this weekend.”

“Listen, I was thinking. Let's announce your ‘coming out’ to the public on the day we release the album,” he said, using air quotes around “_coming out._”

Patrick's smile faded a bit. “Joe, I don’t want to wait that long. David and I are together. Now that I’ve told my parents, it’s out. That’s it.”

“Patrick, man, you don’t understand. Announcing it the same day will draw way more attention to your album and profits will skyrocket. I’m telling you, this is the right move. It’s the only move. You can’t let this opportunity go.”

_It's all about fucking money again..._ Patrick was losing his cool. “You know I don’t care about any of that. I don’t care about the money, Joe. I’m not waiting. I have that event tomorrow night and press will be there. There’s no way I can keep it a secret when I’m playing at _David’s_ gallery. I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Fuck, Pat, don’t be stupid! It’s just a few more weeks! What the hell’s the difference?" Now Joe was pacing. "Your friends and family already know. I’m not asking you to deny anything – just be cool tomorrow and keep your hands off each other in front of the press.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. "It's not that easy." This was really pissing him off. He stood up and started to walk out.

“Pat, listen. We’re talking about a lot of money here. I know _you_ don’t care about money for some _fucked up_ reason, but I do! This is a business, Pat. This is my livelihood.”

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to David, but I’m not making any promises.”

He left feeling ill. Like he had the wind knocked out of him. What the actual fuck? He didn’t want to hide or pretend. Was he being selfish?

He had to talk to David.

**

David was already in bed when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see a tired Patrick standing there, looking a little lost.

He sunk into David’s arms, his face burrowed into his neck. “Can we talk?”

_What the hell had happened?_ The last David had seen Patrick he was so happy. Everything had been perfect!

David pulled him into his apartment, not letting go. “Of course. Is this a whisky talk, or an ice cream talk? Or…” David could go for some ice cream.

“Is it wrong to use my coming out story as a way to make money?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Joe wants me to wait to come out publically, and announce it when I release my album. Says it’ll increase sales.”

David did not like this. “Oh. Uh, well that seems like something _you_ should get to decide.”

“Right! That’s right! Fuck!” Patrick slammed his hand down on the table, which made David jump. Oh, he _liked_ angry Patrick. He'd file _that_ away for later.

“Well, when does your album come out?”

“I don’t know. 8 weeks? I don’t want to wait, but he got really pissed about it. He said he’s not asking me to hide anything… he just wants me to wait to announce it. And he could stand to make way more money if we do it his way, so now I feel like I’m fucking him over if I don’t.”

He sat on the couch and let his head fall into his hands.

“Don’t you feel like the fact that he’s exploiting you outweighs him not making as big a profit as he wants to on your album?”

“I don’t know, David. I know he's worked hard to help get me to where I am. I wouldn't be where I am professionally if it wasn't for him. What do I do?”

David was spiraling. This didn’t feel right. There’d be press at the event tomorrow, and the media still thought Twyla and Patrick were together. Would he have to avoid Patrick at the event? He could keep things professional but he couldn’t help all the old feelings coming back from past relationships. It had felt awful being someone’s dirty little secret. He didn’t want that.

But he had to remind himself that this wasn’t about him right now. This was about Patrick. “Sweetie, coming out is a very personal thing. It needs to happen on your terms, and yours alone. ”

Patrick let his head fall on David’s shoulder, and David gently kissed his temple. He really wanted to stop talking about this. He’d drive himself mad thinking of all the ways everything could fall apart. He had to pull himself out of it and be there for Patrick. He felt awful his day had ended so badly. Lunch had been perfect, and they had a great time with his parents. Patrick was _so_ happy, and now this.

David sat down next to him and leaned into his neck, scattering warm, gentle kisses all over him.

“You’re so stressed,” _more kisses._ “Let me take care of you,” _more kisses._ “I want to make you feel good,” _more kisses._

Patrick let his eyes fall closed and David focused in on that spot right below his ear.

David let his hands wander over Patrick’s arms and his chest. He could feel Patrick’s body react. David moved his hands lower and untucked his shirt. His warm fingers teased Patrick just along the waistband of his pants as he kissed down his neck.

David's hands roamed more, and Patrick began to melt into his touch. His shoulders relaxed and his body went soft. He knew he needed to relax, but he was angry. He was fuming, actually. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He was trying to process these contrasting emotions. Anger and desire were coursing through his body and he was losing control. He needed to be in control.

Patrick’s hands were suddenly in David’s hair with a tight grip, directing him where he wanted him. David could hear Patrick’s low moans, feel his body surging toward him, searching for friction.

David stopped kissing him and he saw it. There was fire in his eyes.

Patrick pushed himself onto him forcefully, and kissed him _hard_. He took David’s wrists and held them down above his head and lowered his lips to David’s neck, then his collarbone. He bit down and David's groin thrust up. All the blood in his body rushed to his dick. He had never been more turned on.

“I need you, David.” 

David let out a soft whimper. He was completely overtaken by Patrick’s sudden aggression. He wanted Patrick to take control, to tell him what to do. They’d never done this before. They’d never toyed around with dominant and submissive roles. They’d never needed to. But tonight… tonight Patrick needed this. They needed this.

He pushed back against Patrick’s strong hold, showing Patrick that he was in complete control of him, and that David _wanted it_. He whispered in Patrick’s ear, “Tell me what you want, Patrick. Make me give it to you. I’ll give you _anything_ you want.”

Patrick let out a guttural moan and pushed David harder into the couch, adding more delicious pressure to his wrists as he held him in place. 

“Get on the bed, David.”

Patrick stood and walked toward the bed without looking back.

And David did as he was told.


	9. Take Charge Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes what he needs, and David gives it to him.

The bedroom was cool. 

David's skin was hot.

Patrick's eyes were pure fire.

Their clothes were long gone, and Patrick was on top of David, holding himself up with his arms so their bodies just barely made contact. His biceps were thick, and his dick fell heavy on David's stomach. His nipples grazed against David's thick chest hair and he moaned into it.

Every touch made Patrick's skin heat up and his heart race.

He was worked up. He was doing everything he could to hold back so he didn't scare David. But he wanted this. He wanted to be in charge. To take what he wanted, and he knew David wanted it too.

He gently wrapped his fingers in David's soft hair. As his lips ran softly across David's, he sharply gripped his hair, pulling deliciously tight and moving his head to the side so he could kiss down his neck. He sucked hard on David's earlobe, rolling it between his teeth. David's deep and sudden groan was enough to tell him to keep going.

He moved his mouth down to David's neck and then his shoulder and bit down hard. David squirmed as he worked his fingers over David's nipple, tracing gentle circles there to balance the pain he knew David was taking so well, like such a good boy. 

"David, I need you. I've never done this." Patrick was panting. "I need you to tell me when it's too much. I need you to help me. I don't want to hurt you."

David softened at this. Patrick was so open and raw. And David wanted to protect him, to help him. 

"Patrick, I'll tell you. If I need you to stop, you'll know. I have a safe word. If I say it, stop. I trust you."

Patrick was relieved. "What's your safe word, David?"

"Prada"

"David?" Patrick pulled back to look at him, to make sure this wasn't a joke.

"It's Prada, Patrick. Don't question it. I have my reasons."

"Okay, David..." he said, and he pulled David's hair _hard_. "I need you to do what I say. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Patrick" _Oh my god_, David could come just from Patrick pulling his hair like that. 

"That's good, David. That's really good."

He took hold of David's cock and squeezed the base..

"You're not going to come until I come. You're not going to touch yourself unless I tell you to. You're going to take what I give you. Because I need you, David. Do you hear me?" 

"Fuck, yes, Patrick. Yes."

"First you're going to suck me off."

He sat on David's chest and dropped his leaking cock onto David's lips. David opened and took him deep. He sucked and he sucked. It was hot and messy, and Patrick was so turned on. He nearly lost his mind and it was glorious. 

"That's so good, David. I'm gonna fuck your mouth, and you're gonnna take it. You're gonna look so pretty taking me deep."

David hummed around him and Patrick's back arched. He reached up and found Patrick's hand, and placed it on his head. He was in fucking heaven. 

Patrick thrusted deep into his throat, and it was incredible. He'd never felt so alive. He was so hard, and leaking, and David's mouth was perfect. He was hot and warm, his lips wrapped tight around his cock.

David started losing oxygen and he didn't care. Patrick's cock was perfect and he was here to take what he gave him.

After a few minutes, Patrick slowed. He needed more. He needed to be closer to David. He needed his hands and his body. He needed contact.

He grabbed lube from the nightstand and he handed it to David.

"I want you on your hands and knees." 

"Yes, Patrick." 

He grabbed David's ass cheeks hard enough to leave bruises, and spread him apart. He ran his tongue along his hole, pushing it deep inside. David was losing control beneath him, writhing and searching and begging for more. Patrick slapped his ass _hard_, and ran his tongue over his hole over and over, and David melted into the sensation. He slapped him again. And again. David ate it up, and Patrick loved it. It made him feel powerful, but safe too. He knew David trusted him, and he trusted David. He'd never felt anything like this before. They got lost for a moment with Patrick's tongue shooting in him again and again, and the sting of his slap still vibrating on his ass.

Patrick wanted _more. _

"David. I'm gonna shove my dick in you, hard. Can you take it, David?"

That jolted David back to reality. "Yes, yes Patrick. Fuck me, please."

"Are you gonna beg for me? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't see straight? You look so gorgeous like this, David."

"Yes! Yes... fuck me hard. Please give it to me.. I can take it."

"Good, David. You're doing so good for me. I'm not going to open you up. I want to watch you do it. But you better not touch your cock, David. You can't touch yourself unless I say so. You can't come until I say so."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Please, Patrick, please, I need you." It was practically gibberish at this point. He was losing his mind.

"I've got you, David."

Patrick found the lube again, which was sitting next to Davids hand but he was too wrecked to see it. He handed it to David and he began working himself open. Patrick sat back on his heels and watched. He ran his hands over David's legs as he watched David go from one to two to three fingers, fucking himself into oblivion. 

Patrick sroked his dick while he watched. He'd never seen anything so hot in his life. 

"Patrick, please baby, I need you in me. I need you so much."

He put a condom on and lined up. "You sure you ready, David?"

"Yes, please! Patrick, I need you," he breathed.

He pushed in hard. Hareder than he knew he could. He plunged deep into David until it felt like his balls were almost inside. 

And that's when he lost himself.

It started slow, with long, even thrusts, nice and deep, a little rough, but delicious. Then things turned up a notch.

It was deeper, and harder, and each fuck was sharp. The pain was beautiful and David was here for it. 

_"I'm so fucking sick of EVERYONE thinking they OWN ME. Fuck everyone who THINKS they can control ME. I'm in charge oh MY OWN FUCKING life, David. I make my own DECISIONS. I decide what I WANT. Do you hear me, DAVID? From now on i'm in CONTROL of my own FUCKING LIFE."_

David was taking it beautifully. He was letting Patrick get it all out. All his anger. All his frustratrion. He worked through it all. As hard as Patrick was fucking and thrusting into him, he was touching him so tenderly on his back, on his hips, on his shoulders. His face. He poured himself over David's back and breathed onto his neck, licked and kissed him softly while he pushed his cock fast and hard against his prostate. Patrick needed him right now. And David was determined to be exactly what he needed. 

God, this man. This feeling was everything. This was something he'd never felt. 

It went on for longer than anytime before. One thrust, and another, and another. Followed by yelling, or groaning, and then hands _all over_. 

"Yes baby, yes, you're in control." He let out a loud moan. God this was amazing. "Patrick! Please..."

_"God you feel GOOD, David. God... you're the BEST THING in my fucking life." FUCK everyone else, David. FUCK EVERYONE else."_

Every thrust was a declaration. He was shedding his fears and his frustrations and anger and shortcomings and everything in between. 

"Patrick, please, I need it. I need to touch myself."

"David, no." There's no way he was going to let him do that now. "David, are you ready to come?"

"Yes, yes, _please Patrick,_ yes. I've been so good, baby, please."

Patrick reached around and squeezed David's cock tight. He began to stroke him up and down, twisting slightly at the tip. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come all over my hand."

"Yes, yes yes yes yes..."

David was spilling. And seconds after feeling David clench his ass around his cock, so was Patrick. 

_Oh my god._

*

What astounded David was how Patrick immediately turned back into his _nurturing_ self.

He came back with a warm cloth, and cleaned David up carefully as he scattered soft kisses all over his body.

Had he not realized what this had meant to David? Had he not realized the gift he just gave him? David should be taking care of _him._

David felt closer to Patrick than he ever had. Patrick had trusted him. He had relied on him. He had been vulnerable. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

David knew he loved Patrick. He'd already known that. But he didn't realize he could love him _this deeply_. 

And at that very moment, in that very instant, Patrick was thinking the same exact thing.


	10. Art & Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night is finally here! Twyla's exhibit opening! But with rumors still circulating about Patrick and Twyla, David's a ball of nerves.

David woke up in Patrick’s arms. He twisted himself so he could look at his boyfriend’s handsome face. Instead he saw a new version of his boyfriend. A jaw-slacked, drooling version he’d never seen before.

Usually Patrick was the one dragging David out of bed, so this Patrick was a rare site. He should have been offended by his morning breath. The drool and pillow lines on his face should have made him look ridiculous.

But, no. He just looked _adorable_. Sleepy Patrick was his new favorite Patrick.

He nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent. He could just live right here in Patrick’s nook, breathing him in, being warmed by the heat radiating from his body. This was perfect, which made the fact that he had to be to the Gallery in an hour _pure torture_.

He decided not to wake him just yet. He peeled himself off of Patrick’s warm body and stood beside the bed to take in the site. He liked seeing Patrick this relaxed, especially given how upset he’d been the night before. He felt a little interest coming from inside his pajama pants as he replayed last night in his head.

Patrick’s face looked adorable, yes, but his body looked sexy as hell under that thin sheet. He could see all his curves, his thigh muscles and that unmistakable bulge. Patrick shifted and put his hand over the bulge, nudging it lightly. He was still asleep, David was sure of it, so he let himself watch as Patrick adjusted his dick. And watched as it grew under the sheet. And watched as Patrick moaned in his sleep, as he gripped it loosely, and moved his hand down his shaft.

Oh my god.

David was rock hard. Patrick was so fucking sexy like this. Drool and muscles and hands…

He looked over at the clock, realizing he only had 54 minutes to get ready. Shit. He didn’t have time. He wanted so badly to get back in bed but he couldn’t be late today. He walked to the bathroom cursing to himself under his breath.

David got in the hot shower and his hand went right to his dick. He was so hard, and panting, and coming all over the shower wall in seconds. He soaped up and imagined Patrick touching himself and jerking himself off in his bed. He felt his dick react. This man was going to be the death of him.

As he rustled around the bedroom getting dressed, Patrick started to wake up.

“Oh my god, fine, I’ll suck your dick, Patrick!”

“Uh, good morning?”

“You’re practically taunting me the way you touch yourself like that in your sleep.”

“What are you talking about?” And right as the words left his mouth he realized he had a hand in his underwear. “Oh, sorry,” he said as he pulled it away and covered his face in embarrassment. His cheeks and chest turned pink and let out a shy laugh and David thought he couldn’t possibly get any cuter.

“No, don’t be embarrassed. You’re so hot like this.” He crawled onto the bed straddling Patrick’s hips as he leaned in to pepper kisses all over his face. Patrick was giggling and squirming but he stilled when he felt David’s hand push against his erection. He found David’s lips and kissed him as he thrusted up asking for more. Before he knew it, his underwear was somehow off, the sheet was off the bed and David was between his legs taking him all the way down in his hot, wet mouth.

David was like _The Flash_ of blowjobs.

**

He somehow got to the Gallery on time and spent the day preparing for the Opening. He couldn’t believe the day was finally here. Brooke had hinted that if it went well, he’d get some kind of promotion or new opportunity, but she was being very secretive about it. She probably didn’t want to get his hopes up in case tonight was a flop.

Twyla’s exhibit was amazing. She was amazing. He knew the event itself would be amazing. Everyone would love her. He wasn’t nervous about any of that. But he _was_ nervous about the press’ interest in Twyla and Patrick, and nervous about how Patrick would react.

He still didn’t know how Patrick planned to come out publically, or when. But David could be patient. He would keep a safe distance tonight. He’d be busy anyway. It couldn’t be too hard to not be with Patrick for _one_ event. This wasn’t about Patrick being ashamed of him. He knew that now. The feeling was hard to shake, regardless.

Patrick came to the Gallery around 3:00 to set up and do a sound check. He gave David a kiss on the cheek, and felt David tense up. He knew he was worried about the rumors becoming a distraction and he just wished he could make it all go away for him.

Suddenly he had an idea. After a quick sound check he told David he had some errands to do and started to head out.

“Patrick, wait.”

David looked nervous, and Patrick hated it. He felt responsible.

“I just…” He paused, looked up and let out a sigh. “Look, tonight? Tonight I’m just a gallerist, and you’re just a musician. And, we’ll get through tonight and worry about the rest later.”

“David…”

“No, Patrick – it’s absolutely fine. I’m not upset. I’ll be busy anyway, and it’ll keep me focused on the event. Tonight has to be perfect. So, go, do your errands. I’ll see you tonight. Bring your A game, Brewer.”

He gave Patrick a tight hug, a quick kiss to the cheek, and walked toward the back of the Gallery busying himself with anything so he wouldn’t start to cry.

Patrick rubbed his hands through his hair. David deserved better. He could fix this.

As promised, the next time Patrick saw David was at the event, and he was definitely being _just a gallerist_. He looked so dapper in his black suit. Patrick was convinced David looked better in that suit than any model in any magazine or on any runway ever could.

He felt butterflies and he knew he was blushing as he drank him in. But David gave him no more than a quick glance and turned back to whoever he was speaking with, sipping champagne like he was the most casual person in the world. Like he hadn’t been vibrating out of his skin with nerves just hours before, and like he hadn’t slaved over this event for the past month. 

Brooke greeted him, and he found his place toward the front where his guitar and music stand were set up. He was a few minutes early, but guests had already started to arrive, so he started on his set list.

When Twyla walked in, every single head turned. Her dress was a rose gold donned with lace and feathers, and she looked like she was floating as she walked.

She was an absolute vision. And Patrick loved her so much and was so proud to call her a friend. She gave Patrick a smile and a wink as she worked her way through the crowd. And he winked back.

The night was going so well for Twyla and David, and Patrick had received compliments from lots of partygoers. He was beaming. Brooke gave him the nod that it was time to introduce Twyla. The guests had been asked to come to the front room, and everyone was gathering around. Twyla was standing off to the side with David, and gave Patrick a nod.

He grabbed the mic.

“Thank you, everyone for coming tonight. May I have your attention?” He waited a moment while the chattering quieted. “Thank you. I’d like to introduce Brooke Elizabeth, owner of Serendipity Gallery.”

Brooke took the mic, thanked Patrick, and went on to thank everyone for coming. She talked briefly about the history of the gallery and how happy they were when Twyla agreed to debut her exceptional works of art at Serendipity. She also thanked David, crediting his passion, dedication and keen eye for the entire event. It made Patrick’s heart beat fast just to hear David’s name, but seeing his face light up at the praise? That was a feeling he wanted to bottle up. He loved seeing David happy. And tonight, he wanted him to be just that.

Brooke kept her part brief, and introduced Twyla, the star of the event.

Twyla explained a bit of her journey and the meaning behind her exhibit. The guests were hanging on her every work. Cameras were flashing, and people were laughing and smiling, stretching their necks to see.

“I had finished my first _real_ piece. It took me so long to get just right. It was a small sculpture where three hearts stood together showered in light, and one stood alone in darkness. It represented loneliness… weakness and judgment. The three hearts looked down on the one. She was different, always alone. Neglected. She was me. My mother was an alcoholic and at the time not in a good place. She looked at the piece and very easily recognized that I was the single heart, and that she, my father and my brother were the other three. When she said it so matter-of-factly, it broke me. It was like having my worst fears confirmed, and I started to cry.

“And then she looked at me in a way I’ve never seen her look at me before. It was pride. She was proud of me.

“And she wiped my tears from my cheek and asked if I was crying because I was happy. I asked her how she could ask me that. Wasn’t it obvious? I’m different. I’m an outsider in this family. Why doesn’t anyone love me?”

Patrick glanced around the room. By now most everyone had tears in their eyes, including Twyla.

“My mother spun the sculpture around and pointed at the solitary heart. She said “_look at her. Look at that vision of beauty and hope. She’s shining her light on them. And they follow her. They rely on her. They learn from her. She is a leader. She is strong. And they are looking to her and leaning on her to move them forward. She IS different. She’s better._”

“The next day, my mom fell, and after that she was never the same. She was diagnosed with dementia at a very early age, and she doesn’t always remember who I am. But she always smiles when she sees me, like I’m someone she wants to know.

“That sculpture, and that day, it changed me. I learned that perspective can bring you from one extreme to another. Looking at something in a different light allows you to tell a better story. One that can change everything.

“What’s most compelling about art is that it is open for interpretation. So I encourage you to walk through again, see if you can see each piece from a new perspective. See how it speaks to you. It can change everything.

“Okay, okay, enough with all of that! Let’s have a little fun now. I want to introduce our amazing musician, Patrick Brewer.”

Patrick gave a wave to the crowd, and looked at David, who suddenly looked very nervous.

“Some of you may have seen an article earlier this week that said we were **_New York’s hottest power couple_**? Flattering, but sorry to disappoint, Patrick and I are not dating.” The crowd laughed lightly, and he even heard an ‘_awwww’_ of disappointment from someone in the back.

“Patrick and I are the best of friends, but his heart belongs to someone else. And believe me when I tell you, they’re a perfect match. So, without further ado, give your attention to Patrick who has planned a special performance just for tonight.”

Twyla walked the mic back to Patrick, and he gave her a warm hug and a gentle kiss to the cheek. She went to stand by David, and he saw her cling to his arm, giving it an encouraging rub. David just mouthed “WHAT IS HAPPENING” and Patrick just smiled.

“Let’s give a round of applause for Twyla and her stunning exhibit! What a beautiful story, Twyla.” The audience clapped enthusiastically. She really was a beacon of light, and everyone adored her. A few people even whistled.

”Wow, it’s getting a bit rowdy in here. Haha okay, okay. Let’s get to it so you can get back to the Champagne.” He fixed his eyes on David. “This song is for a very special someone in my life… David Rose. There he is, right over there. You can’t miss him.”

Camera flashes started going off in David’s direction, where he stood in pace, completely shell shocked. He had done everything in his power to keep his distance from Patrick tonight. He didn’t want to mess up his coming out, or his album release, or his career. _What was he doing?_

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_  
_You come to me, wild and wired_  
_You come to me, give me everything I need_

He was singing Tina _fucking_ Turner. It was a slower arrangement and it was _so Patrick_, and it was _so perfect_. No one had ever done anything like this for David.

He felt a steadying hand on his back and turned to see Patrick’s mother, Marcy right by his side. He hadn’t even known she’d arrived. His father, Clint, stood beside her, and his hand made its way to David’s shoulder for a quick pat.

He turned back to Patrick, and he couldn’t stop the tears. He cupped his hands around his mouth, but Patrick could see his smile spilling out of them. He kept on with the song, and never broke his gaze. By the end, everyone in the room was applauding and cameras were still clicking.

Patrick walked over to David, confidence oozing with every step. He took his hands in his, stepped into his space, and gave him a kiss that was worthy of the front page of any gossip magazine.

David thought his legs would give out if Patrick wasn’t holding him up. He wrapped him in a hug and could feel Patrick’s warm breath on his neck, and he hugged him so tight, and everything was just perfect.

The crowd broke up as guests started their way back through the Gallery, and Patrick’s parents and Twyla gave them a little space. David looked at Patrick with such awe. He had never felt so surrounded by love and acceptance in his whole entire life. Patrick's parents, Tywla, Patrick... and even Stevie who he saw in the back of the room pretending not to cry.

“You know, David. I didn’t like being just a musician tonight. And I really didn’t like you being just a gallerist.”

“No?"

“Not even a little bit. You’re so much more than that to me.”

David was wiping his tears and Patrick grazed his thumb over his cheek as he leaned in a little closer.

“I love you, David Rose. And I couldn’t wait any longer. I need to be able to touch you, and kiss you, and show the whole world how lucky I am.”

David’s eyes went wide, and he took a step back. He considered the man before him. The man who made him feel things he’s never felt. The man who put his career on the line for him. The man who made everything okay. Today, and every day since the first day they met.

“I love you too, Patrick Brewer. I love you too.”


	11. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick are too busy working on their own projects to get the one on one time they need. But don't worry... They find the perfect way to celebrate their declaration of love.. even if they have to wait.

The days following Twyla’s opening were a complete whirlwind for everyone.

Twyla was doing interviews for newspapers, magazines and even some local radio stations. There were write-ups in all the local papers about her exhibit, and all the reviews were glowing. Her affiliation with Patrick Brewer, though now confirmed as platonic, did help get her even more exposure than her own success had afforded her, and she was grateful but overwhelmed. She was basically an overnight sensation.

Patrick was planning his own artistic debut now, all the while taking interviews and answering questions around his new relationship with David Rose. Pictures of his serenade had made the papers, as well as pictures of he and David kissing, and although it didn’t bother Patrick or David to share their story, all the attention did leave Patrick feeling a bit exposed. He wasn’t used to this sort of attention, and he didn’t appreciate it in the same way other artists did.

Twyla was trying to keep Patrick’s stress levels down, and he was doing the same for her. They were spending more and more time together, helping to balance the other one out as best they could when it all became too much.

Their friendship had truly blossomed into something very real and very deep, and Patrick was thankful for that. He needed a friend to get him through this. All of this.

Patrick rushed to meet Twyla at the sandwich shop down the street from his studio. He was 15 minutes late, which wasn’t like him.

He saw her sitting toward the back of the patio and made his way over. She was wearing dark sunglasses and ducking behind her menu. He suspected there was a reason, and he was hoping it was a funny one.. 

“Sorry Twy, I lost track of time! What’d I miss?”

“Oh, just a waiter who recognized me and gave me this… for you. I didn’t even tell him I was meeting you. So watch out, because when he sees you... ” She slid a piece of paper across the table and Patrick’s cheeks turned pink. “I tried no to open it, _ I shouldn’t have opened it _.”

Patrick unfolded the piece of paper to find a very suggestive note. 

“_To the fucking sexiest New Gay in New York,_

_You need a dirty bottom to break you in? I can’t stop thinking about deep throating your fat cock and then taking it in the ass for you. I’ll make it so good. No strings. Text me ANYTIME you need it. I’ll send pics - JR_”

His phone number was scribbled at the bottom, and Patrick literally felt nauseous. “Are you serious? See this is why I’m so lucky to have met David _ before _ I came out.”

Just then, a skinny little twenty-something waiter wearing tight pants and a vintage rocker T under his apron approached the table. “Hi, you two.” His eyes were fixed on Patrick as he grabbed his pen to take their order. Can I get you anything? I’d offer you my number, but you already have that, so…” 

“Okay, I think we’ve actually lost our appetites, but thanks anyway, man.” Patrick stood up, grabbed Twyla’s hand and made his way out of there in a light jog before they spilled out onto the sidewalk bending over from laughter. 

“That was a first! Oh my GOD, Patrick!” 

“Honestly, Twy, I don’t even think you want to know the kind of messages I’ve been getting on Instagram and Facebook. It honestly makes me want to delete my accounts altogether, and i would if it wasn’t for promoting this album.”

“I thought the dick picks I got were bad. But this is just, like, in broad daylight, in a sandwich shop. He had NO shame. He was outright giddy when he gave me that note.”

“Okay, let’s go. You want a smoothie instead?”

“Sounds perfect. That place on the corner has that Harvest one I like.”

“Great.” He laughed as they walked arm in arm.

“So how was today? Are you feeling good about the launch party?”

“I don’t know. I mean, yeah, I think we’re ready for that part. I guess I just wish we could release the album and send out some press stuff and have that be it. I’m more excited about the album than the party.”

“I get that. You’ve always been low key. It’s kinda weird to be anything but that when you’re presenting yourself to the world.”

“Exactly! See? I don’t think my manager gets that, like _ at all _. But at least it gives me a chance to do a song for David. Which he doesn’t know about, so don’t say anything.”

“God, he’s going to implode, Patrick.”

He smiled like a little kid on Christmas. “Yeah… yeah, I know.” 

**

Patrick’s parents had been calling daily now, which was really nice because before he had come out to them, their relationship was strained. Truthfully he had missed them so much. It was great to have them back in his life, so supportive of _ all _ his endeavors.

Patrick didn’t get to see much of David the weeks following the exhibit, but they were both riding high from that amazing night, and their declarations of love for one another. They snuck in calls and texts throughout the day no matter how busy they were, and when they couldn’t be together at night, they sent pictures and face-timed and did_ whatever they could _ to stay connected.

He was rushing off from a meeting at his label to the studio to meet his manager when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**David: ** _ I miss you so much _

**Patrick: ** _ Me too… dinner tonight? _

**David: ** _ I can’t - going to the spa with Stevie. Tmrw? _

**Patrick: ** _ Can’t. Dinner with the label. _

**David: ** _ No fair! I need you. _

**Patrick:** _I’ll make it up to you, I promise. _

**David:** _:( What are you wearing?_

**Patrick:** _ Depends… are you alone? _

**David:** _ I can be in five minutes?_

Patrick was two seconds away from his studio and the bathroom was actually really nice... and private.

**Patrick: ** _ yes please _

In five minutes exactly, David found himself alone in the office at the gallery. Door locked, shirt off, he sent Patrick a picture of his midsection, hand in his pants.

**Patrick: ** _ Fuck, David. I’m touching myself. You’re so fucking gorgeous. _

**David: ** _ Me too. I wish your mouth was on me. _

**Patrick: ** _ Touch yourself, get yourself wet and pretend its my mouth. _

**David: ** _ God yes. I love your mouth. Are you doing it too? _

Patrick sent a picture with his hand wrapped around his pulsing cock, precum dripping from the tip. 

**David: ** _ Fuck that’s perfect. _

Within minutes they were both coming, and David sent a final picture of himself licking come off his fingers. 

**Patrick: ** _ I love you so much, David. Now get back to work ;-) _

**

David was on cloud nine. He loved Patrick so fucking much, and missed him like crazy. But he was grateful to be seeing more of Stevie lately. She was immensely helpful as a second body at the Gallery during the day, and for takeout and a quick joint in the evenings. 

When she told him she was stealing him away for a night at a boutique hotel just outside the city, because she had a Groupon that was expiring, he was ecstatic. They both needed the break. The dinner and spa treatments were exactly what he needed to recharge. Well, maybe not _ exactly _ what he needed…he definitely needed Patrick more.

“God, David, stop making that face. You’re disgusting.”

“What face? I’m not making a face.”

“You’re smiling, David. A big, stupid, goofy smile. And it’s gross. Can you just stop thinking about him for five seconds and be normal?” Stevie told David umpteen times that he and Patrick were disgusting, but with every insult, David just felt more and more fond of his grumpy, emotion averse best friend.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And, no. I can’t. So you’re just going to have to deal with it. Please pass the Champagne.”

“Fine.” Stevie passed him a glass as she struggled to hold back her own smile.

“You’re one to talk,” David said under his breath. God, he loved his best friend.

**

Back at the Gallery, David was helping Brooke manage the aftermath of Twyla’s wildly successful opening. Between social media and all the publicity from the event, they were busier than ever. Brooke finally told David what she’d been alluding to when she talked about what this event could mean for him. She’d found a beautiful space in Manhattan. She was opening a second gallery, and she wanted him to run Serendipity full time.

She had waited to tell him because she needed one more successful event under her belt at Serendipity to ensure there was enough profitability to be had at a second gallery. And, she wanted to see David manage the event on his own, even though she never doubted him in the least.

David’s dreams were all coming true. He was the happiest he’d ever been, and he knew he owed so much of his happiness to these people, these amazing people who he so dearly loved. Brooke, Stevie, Twyla… and Patrick. Of course, Patrick. Since the moment Patrick walked into his life, everything clicked. Everything was what it was always meant to be. And every single day was better than the last.

David couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Until on a Tuesday afternoon, time stood still. David’s phone was ringing in his pocket, and he grabbed it moving into the back of the gallery space. He glanced at it quickly expecting it to be Patrick, but it was his father’s name on the caller ID.

His father hadn’t called him in _ months _. They really weren’t on good terms, and he was terrified to answer. He hadn’t seen his parents or sister since the previous Christmas, and hadn’t expected to see them until the next one. Sure, his mother called now and then, and he talked to his sister every once in a while, but his relationship with his family just wasn’t what it once was.

When he had told his father a year ago that he wanted to succeed on his own, without his father’s money or advice, he had said plain and simple that David would fail. That he needed help.

It was one of the most hurtful things his father could have said, even if it was true.

But, that was then. And, look at David now. He’d done it. He had a nice apartment, a job he was _ really _ good at, and now he was going to be running a Gallery. He had a boyfriend who cared about him, who loved him. He had friends. Real, genuine friends who weren’t using him for his money or his fame. He was so happy. And he knew that whatever his father had to say, he’d still be happy. Because his happiness was real. No one could take it from him.

“Hi, Dad.”

“David… son. Hello.”

The moment before he spoke again seemed to last forever. David’s heart was beating out of his chest. He waited.

“David, I’m glad to hear your voice. Your mother and I miss you very much. And, I… well. I think we’ve gone long enough without telling you…”

“Dad, please don’t.” He couldn’t listen to it. He wished he knew he could brush it off, but he knew he still craved his parents’ approval. He wasn’t sure why, though, since he couldn’t think of a time where he ever really had it.

“David, I wanted to tell you how very proud of you we are… how proud of you I am, David.”

David knew his father couldn’t steal his happiness, but he hadn’t realized that what his father said could make him _ happier _. 

David was fighting back tears, trying to stay composed, gracious. And as he tried to control his breath, his father continued to praise him.

“We’ve been reading about your gallery in the paper, about the Twyla Sands opening, about your, um… boyfriend, is it? About his coming out, and his serenading you at the event? David, we read about all the art that sold at that show, and about Brooke’s plans to open a second gallery.”

“Yeah…” he said breathlessly. “Yeah, I’ve been working really hard. It’s been a really good year.” He let out a heavy kind of laugh, filled with relief and happy tears.

“And everyone’s talking about it. About you, David. I’ve gotten countless calls from friends and old acquaintances…”

“Wow, that’s…” he didn’t know how to continue.

“David. You did it. I’m just so proud. So very proud. And I know you don’t like this kind of thing, but I dug around about this Patrick fellow, and he seems like a really talented and good person. I’m happy you’ve found someone like that. Someone who treats you right. The way you deserve to be treated, David.”

He was fully sobbing now. He had no idea how much he needed to hear those words. How much he needed to hear his dad’s voice.

His dad was proud of him. For his new relationship, for finding someone worthy of his love. And for doing what he set out to do.

“David, I’m ashamed to admit I’d ever doubted you _ could _ do all this. Make something of yourself without a handout, without help, without anything but your own ambitions and talent. It reminds me of when I started Rose Video. I was just a boy with a dream. A dream that my _ own _ parents couldn’t talk me out of at the time.”

“Dad, thank you. So much. God, I really needed to hear that from you. So thank you.” He smiled so big he thought his face would split in half. They talked a bit more about this and that, and made plans for a family dinner in the near future, because his mother and father wanted to meet Patrick.

There were promises of more phone calls. And there were promises of never again not believing David could achieve anything he set his mind to.

**

The night before Patrick’s album release party, they all went out for celebratory drinks. Stevie and David met Twyla and Patrick out at a karaoke bar.

David and Patrick hadn’t spent a night together in over a week, so to say they were handsy would be the understatement of the year. The girls decided to cruise the bar for some eye candy and give the boys some space.

“So when do I get to hear the album in its entirety? Do I just have to wait like everybody else? Am I not _ special _?”

“I’ll be honest, David. Of everyone in the whole world, you’re the first person I want to hear it. You’re at the top of the list. But, um, of everyone in the whole world, I’m most nervous for you to hear it. You’re also at the top of that list.”

“Nervous? Why? I’m going to love it. _ It’s you _.”

Patrick had to admit that’s exactly what he needed to hear. David somehow knew just what to say, and Patrick loved him so much.

But every song on that album had David woven into it. It _ wasn’t _ just Patrick. This album was both of them. And he had a feeling David would realize that. And that hopefully he would love it, but… what if he didn’t? Or, what if he only _ liked _ it.

What if it didn’t mean as much to David as it did to him? He thought it best to change the subject to escape his spiraling thoughts.

“I’ve missed you so much these past few weeks. Let’s not do that again.” Patrick nuzzled into David, needing to feel him close. “It’s been too long since we’ve touched each other.”

“We’re touching each other right now, Patrick.”

“You know that’s not the kind of touching I mean,” Patrick smirked.

“I know. And I promise we won’t ever go that long again. The Gallery’s starting to slow down, and your album’s coming out so you’ll have time off soon, right?”

Patrick thought about that. He would, but his manager was working on a tour schedule that would kick off early next year. He knew that could keep him away for days or weeks at a time. If he was going to reach the level his manager kept saying he could, they’d have to get more comfortable with the idea of a long distance relationship.

He still didn’t know if that’s what he wanted, but it seemed that it was the path he was on.

They could talk about that later. He didn’t want anything to take away from tonight. He was so happy to be in David’s arms, surrounded by their two best friends, and celebrating something he’d worked so hard on. This album was a big deal. It was everything.

They stayed until just after midnight, after countless performances of Mariah, Whitney, Tina, Britney and Christina, sufficiently liquored up with smiles plastered on their faces.

David and Patrick made their way to Patrick’s apartment, and the Uber driver did a very good job at ignoring the soft moans coming from the back seat. David gave him a big ol’ tip as they walked inside.

They both knew tonight was different than any night before. It had been a few weeks since that special night, since they first said ‘I love you’. They hadn’t had the opportunity to celebrate this important milestone in their relationship. Tonight wasn’t going to just be about having sex, but about love… making love. 

“David, I want you so much. God, I missed you.” He held his hands on David’s chest, rubbing slowly, feeling the hardness of his chest under his soft sweater.

“I missed you too. I missed your lips, and your skin, and your hands. Patrick, I need you.” He let his head fall on Patrick’s shoulder as his hands moved to David’s abs, moving slowly, deliberately.

They moved to the bed, never losing contact, their clothes shedding fast and their bodies glistening with sweat before they even started. The lust in the air was thick and hot, and neither man stood a chance against it.

Their hands wandered but they took their time. Their movements were frantic and full of want, but Patrick’s hands moved so slowly down David’s naked body, like the slow drip of maple syrup.

David led Patrick down onto the mattress and his mouth found its way to his shoulders. He just wanted to taste him. He was salty, and sweet, and so Patrick. He turned him over and pressed his hands into Patrick’s back, melting the stress out of his muscles. He kissed along his neck and ran his tongue down the center of his back. He moved slowly, his breath creating little goosebumps along Patrick’s skin. He dragged his tongue all the way down to Patrick’s ass, and as he spread his cheeks, he heard Patrick let out a gasp. He got him nice and wet, spearing his tongue into his hole as Patrick moaned above him.

David ran his hands up his sides, wanting to give him as much contact as he could while he licked along his hole.

“David.”

“Shhhhh, let me. I want to take care of you tonight.”

The only light in the room was from the full moon. David could even see the stars from Patrick’s bed, and he took a minute to thank _ all the lucky stars _ for this man. He was gorgeous. His skin was shiny and beautiful in the moonlight and David wanted to commit it to memory.

He lifted himself up and over Patrick again, letting his weight push Patrick back into the mattress. He grabbed his thigh and lifted his leg up just so, and slated a leg between his. He began to grind on Patrick nice and slow. He let his breath fall heavy on Patrick’s neck as he moaned with every thrust. Patrick’s entire body was tingling, and with every breath and every thrust, he felt his heart flutter out of his chest. He’d never loved anyone so much. He’d never wanted anyone so much. And yet, he was happy to lie here, and give David control, and keep his hands to himself. He never wanted this to end.

He’d dreamt about this, before he knew he was gay. He’d dreamt about a man, masculine and strong, finding him beneath the sheets and taking him from behind. Grinding into him and giving him everything he didn’t know he needed. But this was better than any dream. This was real, and Patrick got to have it. He got to keep it.

He let David wrap his arms around him and pull him close as he thrust into him, and _ fuck _ he loved the way his cock felt, so hard and leaking. He reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around David’s shaft, giving him a rough tug. That got a loud moan out of David. He thrust harder, and shouted Patrick’s name, and Patrick could have come just from that.

He turned his head and found David’s lips. Tongues and lips and teeth found each other and somehow they were face to face again, with Patrick on top. He reached for his drawer and found the lube and a condom and worked fast to get David ready. He needed him. He wanted him so bad.

“Patrick, wait. Wait, I want to fuck you too. I need it, Patrick.”

“Fuck, David… Okay, I’m going to open you up, and I’m going to fuck you nice and slow, okay?”

“Okay, yes, I want that, yes.” David said, barely coherent.

“And when I’m close, I’m going to pull out, and you’re going to throw me down and fuck me ‘til we both come.”

“I don’t know if I can last. I’m so turned on.”

“David, you can. We can do it. It’ll be perfect.”

David’s eyes shone bright in the moonlight. Patrick could see the desire in his eyes, but more than that he could see love.

Patrick climbed on top of David so they could sixty-nine, opening each other up slowly and carefully. David rimmed Patrick til he was moaning, while Patrick used his tongue and his fingers to do the same. 

When they were ready, Patrick spun around and entered David slowly. He kept his mouth on David’s and sucked on his bottom lip as he bottomed out. He stared into David’s eyes, trying to find words. He couldn’t. All he could do was stare at this beautiful man.

“Patrick, God, this is amazing.”

Patrick could only manage a whispered sigh in return. He had to focus or he’d come right then and there, and he needed David inside of him. He kept his pace slow and sensual, and ran his hands through David’s hair as he let his heart beat outside his chest.

It went on forever and neither man wanted to stop. When David moved his lips to Patrick’s neck, he started to get too close. Patrick pulled out, and David whined, but he let him. He was ready to bring them home.

David gave Patrick a slow kiss before finally sinking into him, hard and fast. Their eyes turned hungry. Everything went dark, and David pulled out and then slammed himself into Patrick again and again at the perfect angle. 

“Yes, David!” Patrick moaned loudly, begging for more. “God, fuck, yes. Please!” He wanted to come, but this felt so fucking good. 

“I’ve got you, Patrick. Come for me, baby. Is that good? Like _ THIS? _” he said, with a thrust harder than the last. 

And with that, Patrick was shouting David’s name and coming between them. As he did, his ass clenched so tight, David exploded inside him.

They fell off of each other, and immediately linked their fingers. They evened their breathing and found each other’s gaze. And in their eyes, they were talking without words, connecting.

They’d only known each other for a few months, but both men knew this was something better than they ever thought they’d have. Both men knew this was worth holding on to.

David broke the silence. And he said something so simple, and so true, and something that to anyone else in any other moment would be too much, or too scary. Something that could change everything. That _ would _ change everything. But here, now, with Patrick, it was the only thing left to say.

“You’re it for me, Patrick.”

A single tear make its way down Patrick’s cheek, and although he could hardly breathe, and it took him an eternity to find his voice, he managed to say all he needed to say to make the moment perfect.

“Me too.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to [Vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) for beta'ing this chapter! Thank you! 😘


End file.
